


末日漂流

by BilBoQ, Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Underage Sex, 废土AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: “‘方舟的造法乃是这样：要长三百肘，宽五十肘，高三十肘。方舟上边要留透光处，高一肘。方舟的门要开在旁边。方舟要分上、中、下三层。’”“这和我们的飞船一样吗？爸爸说我们的船也是方舟号。”“构造不一样，斯考特，但它也会保护我们。”“上帝真残忍。”“是的，上帝很残忍，”约翰摸了摸斯考特的卷发，翻过一页书继续念道：“‘神说：看哪，我要使洪水泛滥在地上，毁灭天下。凡地上有血肉、有气息的活物，无一不死。’”





	1. 方舟

夏洛克离开驾驶室之后觉得有些失算，脱离温控系统的外出中转舱热得像是微型熔炉，他从一旁挂着的工具袋里摸出一根烟，像是在嘴里叼着火星，犹豫了一会儿没有点燃。离开伊甸之后，他已经不需要再背着约翰藏烟了，如果夏洛克愿意，兴许约翰还会为他点上一支——这完全符合逻辑，符合约翰对他态度转变的规律。但他现在只是个想要躲开女儿哭闹、把麻烦事甩给Omega的Alpha，那么他最好不要满身烟气地回去，他需要做的只是在这个热得要死的房间里呆上一会儿，就那么什么也不做地呆上十分钟就好。这也不是多大的难事，毕竟今天是个好天气，而他也不需要出门，船舱上的补给足够维持到下个星期。想想舱门外几千公顷的废弃垃圾场，那些干涸的河床，被辐射劫掠过的土地，没有动物，没有生命，只剩下废弃金属闪烁着的刺眼白光。至少中转舱里还有约翰为他放的一把椅子，至少这里足够安全，没有辐射。

为了罗莎不再扯着嗓子哭叫，约翰可能愿意交换自己的右臂——这当然只是个玩笑，但当约翰将扣子解开，让罗莎含着乳头停下哭闹的法子也不奏效的时候，约翰可能真的有些崩溃到愿意交换自己的胳膊。他不得不将罗莎从狭小的育婴室里抱出来，在卧室的床上呆上一会儿，然而罗莎还是不满意，那么剩下的那个选项只能是驾驶室——那里空间最大，他可以带着罗莎躺一会儿，浴室和培育室的温度则都不合适。

夏 洛克回来时，罗莎已经安静下来，约翰带着她躺在驾驶位不远处的地板上，用一块小毯子将她裹住，这会儿她正揪着约翰的衣领，睡意朦胧地吃着手，打算入睡了。Alpha轻手轻脚地落进驾驶位，尽量不发出任何过大的动静。她才六个月，已经学会如何抱怨她的Alpha父亲没能给她提供空间足够的育婴室了。夏洛克不得不 等到约翰哄睡了她，才能再 回 到驾驶室享受一会儿奢侈的温控系统。

但也不全是如此。

他调低了座椅靠背，仰躺在椅子上， 看着约翰用毛毯给他们睡着的小女儿轻轻护住头顶、盖住肚子，接着同样轻手轻脚地从地上爬起来，走到自己面前，夏洛克把手伸给他，约翰便能够借力跨坐到自己身上， 夏洛克 在几个吻里听到Omega用 轻柔 的嗓音问自己为什么叹气。

夏洛克刻意延长着那个吻，没有急于回答Omega的问题，等对方开始抱怨自己胡子扎嘴的时候，才拉远了距离：“我只是在可惜了今天的好天气，我们的蓄水池满了。”

约翰的眼睛如预料之中那样亮起：“那是不是 说 我们可以泡个澡了？”

“是啊，我该早点把双人浴缸做出来的，我以为没有这样的好机会，没想到来得这么快。”

约翰低着头笑笑，伸出手用柔软的掌心感受夏洛克的胡茬，他再亲了亲夏洛克的唇角，说道：“我可以让你先洗，我来看一会儿驾驶室——你一定要记得刮胡子。”

夏洛克在约翰三番五次地强调下感觉到了一丝尴尬，他喃喃答应下来，抱着约翰的腰揉了揉：“我昨天是不是太用力了？”

“胡扯，”约翰低下头轻咬着夏洛克的鼻尖，“等我洗干净了卧室见。”

“真的吗？”这回轮到夏洛克眼睛发亮了，他抓着约翰的胳膊，想确认对方到底是不是在开玩笑——好吧就是。

“斯考特还钻在培育室里不肯出来呢，我得先把这个问题处理了，万一他发脾气把土豆都拔了怎么办？”

“那就告诉他今年都别想出门？”

“那恐怕我们连西兰花也不会有了。”

“为什么不能出舱那么显而易见的事，他会不明白呢。没有给他的机械外骨骼，他拖着20公斤的隔离服都没办法绕着我们的船走一圈……”

“ 他还只是个孩子， ”约翰摇着头，“我会在午饭前劝好他的。”

培育室其实是避难船之前的餐厅，高强度大面积的折光窗。夏洛克觉得环境很好，之前 用来当作 活动室 ， 他曾在阳光中为约翰拉琴， 这里 比当初他们住过的公寓还要宽敞明亮。但这样的房间做活动室又显得太奢侈了，在约翰生下罗莎后不久，约翰让夏洛克深挖了地下10英尺的土壤 ， 经过严格净化，他把一颗珍贵的土豆切成小块种下。之后是西兰花。再之后约翰又种了牵牛花，让那些藤蔓绕着夏洛克搭好的支架生长。

所以斯考特最喜欢躲在培育室里是有理由的，这是整艘船里最 有生机 的地方。尽管温度和湿度都是让人觉得湿热难耐的程度，斯考特 在里面 好几次差点中暑。

约翰进去培育室之后，缩在角落里的斯考特立马站起来，钻进了成年人捉不到的缝隙里，用一双他Alpha父亲那样冷冰冰的眼睛死死望着约翰。

“斯考特，你把衣服都弄脏了，我们一起去洗洗吧？”

“夏洛克说我可以出去了吗？”六岁的斯考特抛来了一个奶声奶气的疑问句。

约翰歪着头带上了门，咂着嘴说没有：“爸爸说了，你一个人出去不行，而他最近也很辛苦了，不能再带你出门了。”

“你为什么不能带我出门呢，约翰？”

斯考特从缝隙中走出来，他脸上的汗水有些让约翰误以为是眼泪，他用手掌为自己的孩子擦了擦脸，告诉斯考特他要照顾小妹妹罗莎。

“但夏洛克可以照顾罗莎蒙德，那样你就可以带我出门了。”

约翰在土豆和西兰花绿油油的叶子中捂住了脸，他耐心劝说了一会儿之后，竟然被斯考特带进沟里了——他最终答应给斯考特找一条小狗，换取男孩许诺的安分。

约翰把斯考特带到午餐桌前的时候，夏洛克已经洗完了澡，他的下巴也刮过了，看起来比刚刚年轻了五岁。餐桌上的气氛非常轻松，夏洛克发现约翰的轻松显然带着愧疚，好吧，他的Omega为了孩子又开始找自己的麻烦了。

但他早已习惯这件事了。

夏洛克跨过桌子去握约翰的手，约翰的手非常暖。

而 他早在六年前就习惯这件事了。

八年前，刚刚从巴别塔毕业的夏洛克推开那扇单身宿舍的门时，看到所有的家具和摆设都如同巴别塔一样刷上了白漆，他就为自己安排好了今年要和约翰结婚并搬出去同住的计划。

那时候的生活非常好，因为他们还在人类最后的乐园之中。伊甸里没有堆成山的辐射废料，没有耀眼的直晒光和苦涩的饮用水，没有游荡的变异 生物 ，伊甸里生活着三百万没有经历过任何辐射的人类，他们在可预测的未来都不必为食物和饮用水发愁，不会面临需要放弃因一个受了点小伤而无法移动或工作的同胞的抉择，更不可能食物匮乏到考虑如何吃人。

然而夏洛克并不喜欢伊甸，但他知道自己作为在伊甸内出生的人类是多么幸运的一件事——或者伊甸之外已经没有人类出生了，自己的出生只是一次可悲的受难。

好在他早在襁褓之中就遇到了同在咿呀学语的约翰，这样神奇的命运让他差点都开始信上帝了，但也就是差那么一点点而已。

刚在巴别塔新宿舍安顿好的夏洛克把刚在医院新宿舍安顿好的约翰约出来一起吃晚餐，他什么也没准备，就打算让约翰吃点好的，当晚求婚。夏洛克觉得自己准备好了，他们已经在一起很久了，各种意义上的很久了。

那天把布丁杯都快刮出火星的约翰在听到夏洛克求婚的时候，想的第一件事就是如果拒绝了这个混蛋，那这顿说好他请的饭是不是就要AA制了。

他把布丁勺咬在嘴里，简单回忆了一下今天吃掉的东西，说：“你是不是傻啦，干嘛突然提这个，吃饭就是吃饭嘛。”

“所以你可以答应我吗？”夏洛克知道约翰在转移话题，也明白那意味着拒绝，但正好他也是一个在听到明确拒绝前绝不收手的人。

“夏洛克，你真的挺好的，我们的确也很好——但男性Omega已经有十多年没有妊娠成功的记录了？你是个了不起的Alpha，再不济也应该找个女性Beta，生个 健康的 孩子什么的。”

夏洛克突然明白为什么会有人那么夸张地将饮料泼在别人脸上了，因为暂时没有什么别的好办法让对方赶紧清醒一下。

不过他没有那么做。

那顿饭还是夏洛克请的，并且之后被迫禁欲了两周——约翰被求婚后的后遗症。 就 在夏洛克屈服于现实，打算用“婚肯定会结，但目前不妨碍两人做炮友”来骗约翰上床的时候，约翰主动出来献身了。

“其实我也发现了，除了我之外好像也没人喜欢你了。但如果咱俩结婚之后，你有天告诉我想找一个能生孩子的Omega，我发誓巴别塔会失去一名非常优秀的研究员。”

当时夏洛克高兴到忘记纠正那句“除了我之外好像也没人喜欢你了”，毕竟他在研究室里的确有个姑娘喜欢他，而且咖啡厅里还有一个——这些都不重要了，现在他可以搬出那间死气沉沉的单人宿舍和约翰同住了，这才是最重要的事。

夏洛克发现与约翰同居让伊甸变成了真的乐园。

就算电视上滚动播放的新闻都是有关人类灭绝的有力传闻，女性Beta成功妊娠的概率降到了50%以下之类的，所有育龄期的女性Beta都开始监测自己的卵子活性——正如数年前首先遭难的男性Omega一样。

而现在的男性Omega已经沦落到只需要做一次就足够了，因为他们的卵子活性绝对在千分之一以下，没有任何继续监测的必要。当然约翰也不例外，他与男性Beta最后的区别可能就是肚子里那可有可无的子宫。

但对夏洛克来说，这意味着不需要和任何人分享他和约翰的人生，他们在乐园里活着，最终在乐园死去，只要他们的骨灰能塞在相邻的小格子中，哪管身后洪水滔天呢。

他们一直都生活得非常非常融洽，偶尔约翰因为他在房间里抽烟或者忘记购物而发火的时候，夏洛克只需捡起小提琴拉上一曲，一切都会烟消云散。

夏洛克以为他和约翰会一同终老，像伊甸内绝大部分人的结局一样死于皮肤癌——从天际屏障到日常隔离服的叠加，对射线的滤过率无限趋近于1，但永远不可能是1——只是显然，上帝对他俩另有安排。

生活和饮食都很规律的约翰在六年前的一天突然觉得 腹部 坠痛，他本以为是中午吃到了过期的人造蛋白，却发现一起进餐的同事们个个都安然无恙。

当他提前下班请同事为自己做个检查时，同事为他的检查结果惊叫出声：“你是个Omega？”

“那都一清二楚写在我的档案里了……是我的子宫出了毛病吗？”

他见多识广的同事一时间不知道说什么，只是急忙把屏幕转给约翰看，约翰也瞪大了眼睛。那天他们做了各种确诊的检查，最后不得不宣布约翰是这十几年来第一位成功受孕的男性Omega。

而夏洛克还是从自己上级那里知道这个消息的。他当时还在巴别塔的研究室里对着新型净化滤网做耐久度试验。记录已经进入尾声，他就突然被研究室管理员叫走，夏洛克还没来得及拒绝，对方就压低了声音问约翰· 华生 是不是他的Omega。

已经很久 没人会这么 强调 一位男性 的第二性征了 ，十年前就没有了， 因为这 就像是强调过气演员是当红明星一样，带着 不可饶恕的 冒犯色彩。

所以强调约翰的Omega身份是有理由的，夏洛克皱起了眉头：“他怎么了？所以是子宫癌？”

管理员那副话头被死死噎住，瞪大了眼睛的模样实在罕见 ， 于是夏洛克也噎住了，他在心底暗骂了一声，是怀孕。

吃完午餐的蛋白粉煮土豆和罐头水果肉后，约翰说斯考特可以去睡一会儿，等午休起来会带他好好泡个澡。男孩一听可以泡澡，立马追问是不是可以玩自己的水枪和救生艇了 ？ 约翰歪着头想了想，说当然好，但最好只有二十分钟，他不想 斯考特 像上次那样在浴室里着凉。

男孩又要对他的Omega父亲使出那副执拗的性子时，夏洛克冷冷打断了斯考特还没哼出声的不满：“十五分钟。”

约翰对着哑然的斯考特抬抬眉毛，用眼神告诉他，你听到爸爸说的了。

斯考特当然只有听话的份儿。他会在这种时候恨夏洛克，也会 埋怨对 夏洛克唯唯诺诺的约翰。他会想为什么自己不是方舟号的船长，那样的话他就会下令，每天都要有吃不完的布丁，船员们还可以天天出去探险。

只是六岁男孩 的 爱恨都来去匆匆，当斯考特拿起夏洛克为他做的救生艇小模型，嘟着嘴在那只铁皮桶改装的浴缸里发出呜呜的声音时，他对夏洛克的怨怼就全都抛诸脑后了。

约翰 会 在他身边舀水为罗莎清洁身体，身上的衬衣已经被水打湿成半透明。罗莎也喜欢明亮和蒸汽腾腾的浴室，更喜欢Omega父亲温柔的手指，她抱住了送到嘴巴里吮吸，就算吃不到乳汁，罗莎也一副津津有味的模样。

狭窄的浴室里仍非常温暖，约翰抱着罗莎，让她在“浴缸”里和她的哥哥玩耍了一会儿，斯考特用水枪在罗莎和约翰身上射击，把罗莎逗得咯咯直笑。这样的场景总会让人忘记自己正在一片望不到头的绝望之地上逃亡。洗到最后，罗莎拉着约翰的领子一副讨饭的模样，约翰就呼唤着夏洛克的名字要他把他们的女儿先抱出去。

“还剩6分钟。”夏洛克推开门的时候对斯考特提醒，他用一块毛巾接过湿漉漉的罗莎，对约翰点了下头，告诉他会把罗莎擦干净后送回育婴室。

约翰等夏洛克退出去后才把衬衫和短裤脱下来放到一边，斯考特的情绪明显没有之前那样高涨了，他拨弄着水里的救生船，把水枪放到一边。

“夏洛克是不是不喜欢我？”

正在擦洗身体的约翰愣在原地，很快就继续手上的动作，轻松地回答道：“怎么会。斯考特是我们的宝贝啊。”

“但我总惹他生气——夏洛克也总是故意欺负我，他总是那么凶。”

约翰像是想起了一些事。他这次沉默的时间长了一些，才慢慢回答说：“他对谁都是那样的。”

“可他对你就不会这样，只对你，我觉得他甚至也不喜欢罗莎，妹妹哭的时候，他就会皱眉头，可 是罗莎 才半岁啊。”

约翰没有继续为他的Alpha申辩。他很爱夏洛克，夏洛克很爱他，但六年前上帝的恩赐并没有让所有人感激涕零，约翰对此心知肚明。但斯考特来到了他们的身边，这世上所发生的一切都是约翰对斯考特的亏欠 。 夏洛克已经做了太多太多事了， 约翰 不能要求更多了。

六分钟后，斯考特裹着浴巾回到自己的房间，约翰滑进浴缸里，发出了一声满足的叹息。水已经有些冷了，他仍旧感激这样的好天气，让他可以 像现在 这样什么也不做。但夏洛克突然推门而入，打断了约翰的独处时光。

约翰疑惑地看着夏洛克，夏洛克则在浴室到处望了望，将手伸进了约翰的浴缸试探：“你怎么不再放些热水了，我已经烧好了。”

“啊，我想我们应该节省一些？不要太奢侈了。”

夏洛克皱着眉头压低声音抗议：“约翰，你会着凉的。”

面对夏洛克的关心，约翰却挥了挥手将人赶了出去：“那就更该关上门，你把冷气都带进来了。”

夏洛克悻悻地退了出去，在门外告诉约翰水已经烧好，不用也很浪费，用了还可以去浇土豆，都是一样的。

或许斯考特说的对，夏洛克对他实在是太好了。所以约翰仍旧没有迁就夏洛克的溺爱，他告诉夏洛克今天已经有足够多的洗澡水了，而加热洗澡水是太阳能做的，这在今天就不算浪费。

终于，门外的夏洛克放弃了。

又过了一会儿，传来罗莎干嚎的哭声，毕竟刚刚她就有些饿了，能忍到现在也算不容易。于是约翰跳出了浴缸，去找换洗的衣物。

罗莎的育婴室是一个储物隔间改造的，约翰进去都直不起脖子，只能靠在婴儿床上给罗莎喂奶，夏洛克早就站在门口等了。罗莎的哭声让人烦躁，夏洛克也只是一直等着那个该为此负责的Omega出现。

现在约翰闻起来温暖又干净，但很快他又要闻起来跟他还在吃奶的女儿一样了。对于Alpha来说，这实在是可惜，夏洛克只能趁现在凑近了一些去嗅约翰仍有些湿润的头发，亲吻他敏感的后颈和耳垂，手指探入衬衫的衣摆中揉捏Omega凉软的肚皮。这间小小的隔间里，只有罗莎不知道现在在发生着什么，她仍在约翰胸前埋头苦吃。

在空气因为性暗示的小动作变得黏腻起来之前，Omega突然开始低声承认自己一早犯下的错误，他擅自许诺了斯考特一只小狗，而这样的许诺只有夏洛克能为他们做到。

“你干脆许诺给他一个新的伊甸算了，”夏洛克叹了口气，他早该想到，“好吧，你是该跟我道歉，但我会做到的，为了你。”

“为了斯考特，”约翰轻轻纠正道，“为我们可怜的小男孩找一个玩伴。”

夏洛克的手已经探到了约翰那一侧没在被占用的胸乳，熟稔地挤弄Omega多汁的乳尖，但语气仍旧拒人千里之外：“等那条狗死于辐射病的时候，我们的小男孩会把船都哭散架的。”

“但至少他学到点东西了，我们也会那样离开，不是吗？”

约翰看着罗莎清澈的眼睛，眼神里藏着狡黠的专注，她不会被任何事情所扰，所有的一切在她眼里此时此刻只有进食和打扰她进食的一切。有了斯考特，再有了罗莎，约翰似乎也开始变得谙熟此道，这是唯一能够对付焦虑的法子——他 其实不常去想 关于未来的可能 。

在这艘移动的钢筋铁骨的避难船舱内， 他 最大的愿望是能够和夏洛克将两个孩子抚养长大。长大到足够从他们的Alpha父亲那里学会并且继承一些东西。

对约翰来说，夏洛克是这个家唯一的支柱，从生理到心理。毕竟在这荒野之中，一个可以生育的子宫或是一对能够哺乳的乳房一无是处，但你绝对不能没有一个精通机械与辐射知识的脑子和一双能修理创造一切的手。 约翰有时候会觉得自己没用， 他承担不起失去任何人的可能，而且尤其承担不起失去夏洛克。 但更多时候，他仍然为自己和孩子们能让夏洛克觉得放松且快乐觉得值得。

当太阳收走了它恩赐的温暖，夏洛克和约翰在那间狭小的船舱中相拥而眠，每句告白都能收到回应，所有的爱意都正如所期许的那样完美无缺， 至少 约翰知道他们 还 拥有彼此。


	2. 巴别塔

伊甸中的人类没有多少所谓的童年时代，因为人类的预期寿命不断缩短，他们必须在成年前不断的学习，以证明自己有能力进入巴别塔。  
巴别塔其实并不是一座塔，它是现今人类社会为了应对灾难而集中所有资源所建成的科学战略研究院，是人类文明仅存的硕果，只有伊甸最优秀的人类才能获得继续点燃文明火炬的资格，通往“神之门”。  
那些没能进入巴别塔的孩子将在伊甸内领取一份消耗一生的职责，比如看护农场，比如做一个食品质检工。经过测试夏洛克和约翰获得了毋庸置疑的资格，在人类最后的伊甸中，他们有幸进入巴别塔中，不会在刚成年时就将自己的一生看透。

约翰十五岁那年已经达到了法定成年的年龄，巴别塔为二年级学生统一安排了学生的体检，项目内容包括卵子与精子活性的检测——生育能力很重要，这是伊甸中的每一个人从孩提时代就明白的道理。  
但事实上，他的第一次卵子活性测试也早在一年以前就被他的Alpha男友蛮不讲理地完成了——那是巴别塔入学前的暑假，而他们的确不必再担心意外怀孕的麻烦。  
他们两个人待在夏洛克缺乏阳光的小屋子里，就在夏洛克那张和整间屋子格格不入的柔软单人床上，目不转睛地盯着床前小桌上夏洛克花了整个假期工资购置的二手仪器。  
那台检查仪器本该值六位数，原主是个不信邪的女性Beta，在连续监测数月后终于放弃了怀孕的毕生夙愿，只想随便将这台噩耗连连的不幸仪器脱手。夏洛克从不理会这些故事，对他来说，这是市面上精度最高的检测仪，还有十年保修期，他几乎是白捡到的。  
而约翰听完那个故事就已经开始后悔问出那句“这东西是怎么来的”了，他专心压着仍有渗血的臂弯处的棉签，仪器的一旁还放着夏洛克方才为约翰抽血的设备：一根乳胶软管充当了止血带，为了减轻抽血损伤特选的蝴蝶针，一支刚拆封的针筒——里面还有一点血渍，以及被扯碎的棉签包装。  
夏洛克显然对这项检查投入了全部的身心，约翰很想装出一副无所谓的态度，但他知道自己的手心已经汗湿了。那台精致的墨绿色检测仪看起来不仅仅是昂贵那么简单，它嗒嗒有律的读数声还令它看上去像个计数绝对准确的定时炸弹，而约翰自觉那张纸条只会写着‘即刻爆炸’并且直接将自己炸飞。  
四年前男性Omega的卵子活性就基本稳定在千分之一以下了，无一例外。可夏洛克偏偏不相信这个答案，这个即将进入巴别塔，年轻得只能被称为少年的Alpha抿出狼一样笑容，安慰Omega道：“我们可不能小瞧了你的肚子，万一它想要给个不一样的答案呢？”  
但这就是约翰死也不会说出的紧张缘由——根本不可能有不一样的答案——他不可能给夏洛克一个孩子，就算他是稀少的Omega，却在第二道百分之五十的概率题上成为了男性，而在现今的伊甸里，这只不过意味着他是个‘稀少的’麻烦，性别能效坐标系中完全的零，甚至还要承担更多的疾病风险。  
老实说，要不是他和夏洛克从小一起长大，他甚至觉得这种测试有些侮辱，真的有必要给无能做一个无能检测吗？约翰绝望地看着仪器屏幕上的进度条爬满，打印纸筒接入轨道，检测结果开始宣判死刑。

**促黄体生成素 ≤ 0.001μg/L  
** 卵泡刺激素 ≤ 0.001μg/L  
有效排卵可能 ≤0.01% 

约翰的目光垂落在那张薄薄的小纸片儿上，确认了几遍意料之中的结果，甚至连小数点也毫无悬念，稳稳地落在了标准值上。  
身旁的夏洛克毫无动静，过了一会儿，他似乎抬起手揪住了自己的满头的卷毛，那动作像是也掐住了约翰的脖子，这让能够解释那句‘嘿，说点什么’一直没能被他说出。先前盘桓在心头的那点阴影此刻终于下起了瓢泼大雨，约翰模糊地想起逝去的母亲的眼神，继而又想起他和夏洛克以前的同学，那是个舱生子女孩，有着冷漠而木然的表情。他不知道自己为什么会想起这个不曾接触过的女孩，却莫名觉得很长一段时间之内他都无法忘记。窗外的耀眼的直晒光在窗帘上打出明亮的光斑，仍然毫无悔意地亮着晒着，他很想夏洛克能做点什么，他真的太需要夏洛克说点什么了。  
“卵子活性低于千分之一……约翰，你这辈子不可能亲自孕育一个有血缘关系的孩子了。”  
仿佛过去一个世纪，夏洛克抬起他瘦削的一贯缺乏表情的脸，看向紧张无措的Omega，说出了第一句话。  
“嗯……”  
Alpha伸手捧起了约翰的脸，神情严肃，严肃得几乎有些扭曲了，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
意味着什么——？还能意味着什么？  
“这意味着，”夏洛克忽然顿住了话头，他的眼神不再聚焦于约翰蓝色的眼睛，而是更为深处，触碰时间与灵魂的地方，他自言自语似地、极为罕见地重新组织了语言，“这意味着，——太好了。”  
“虽然这也代表着在可预计的未来里，你会一直充当工蜂的角色，直到死于皮肤癌或者某种辐射病，这比其他疾病的可能性更大，但你不会——”Alpha看着Omega尚还未能完全接受的脸，有些抑制不住翻涌的情绪，倾身在约翰的额头上亲吻了一下，“感谢上帝——你不会成为那个蜂后。”  
为了整个种群的延续，蜂后由整个蜂群供养，或者说圈养，不断地投喂养料，受精产卵，直到失去生育能力被丢弃。而作为昔日生育能力顶峰的Omega男性在丧失生育能力之后再度能够生育？这从来不会是奇迹，对于他们来说，只会是海一样深的灾难。  
夏洛克忽如其来的转折令约翰愣住了，他没能消化Alpha前后态度的转变，Alpha却已经倾过身捧起他的脸亲了亲他愣住的嘴唇：“你是我的了。”  
约翰仰着头呆呆地被亲了几下，才把夏洛克推开一点，“你说明白你到底什么意思。什么工蜂蜂后，那你难道要去当雄蜂吗？”  
“如果这是到时候我们必须支付的代价的话。”夏洛克对此不置可否，他不介意付出身为Alpha的那一部分代价，他本就对性征本身只怀有能效上的考量，伊甸对于他们远比伊甸以外的地方要安全。  
约翰并非不懂这个道理，只是泥沙俱下的现实昏暗得让他看不清未来。

那天晚上，夏洛克同往常一样留宿了约翰。不仅如此，他还将Omega哄上了床。  
由于约翰失去父母后的自我保护意识，他们之间关于性的探索止步于亲吻，衣服底下的地方都是夏洛克被禁止涉猎的区域，好像那样约翰就能保护住纯洁似的。至于亲吻的欲望还是夏洛克早他一步性别分化之后的产物，所有的人似乎都是在这个时期开始有了性别意识，但自从三个月前约翰分化成为Omega后，约翰明显能感觉到夏洛克想要更多。  
他们曾经试过一次深吻，用上舌头和牙齿，带着点好奇和实验性质的，没什么羞耻，夏洛克一提议约翰就答应了。就在夏洛克的房间里，约翰横躺在夏洛克的床上看书，夏洛克端了两杯水走进屋里，看了约翰一会儿，问他们可不可以试一次接吻。  
约翰的脑袋还搭在床边，他花了几秒钟反应，接着点了点头，把书往旁边一放，夏洛克走过来完成了这个实验。  
有点凉。这是约翰唯一的感想。

有时候约翰都说不好自己是不是真的喜欢夏洛克，但是分化之后的他非常明确自己喜欢夏洛克的味道，短短三个月，他开始变得愿意和夏洛克腻在一起做任何事——尽管之前他也十分甘愿，但这件事情的侧重点微妙地转移到了在一起本身上。  
AO之间的化学反应让他意识到他和夏洛克是不同的，他没有办法再忽略他和夏洛克之间距离的远近，他会发烧似地忽然想起那个没有什么感觉的吻。  
所以当夏洛克对他暗示了性的可能时，约翰默许了事态的发展。  
他们又一次地尝试了吻，用上了舌头和牙齿，但又跟舌头和牙齿无关。夏洛克在枕头床单和被子之间吻他，于是夏洛克好像就变成了枕头床单和被子，这完全搅乱了约翰的大脑，让他觉得他自己正在Alpha之中被Alpha用Alpha吻着，他呼吸着Alpha、品尝着Alpha。接着约翰意识到他正穿着短裤，因为夏洛克的手落在了他的大腿内侧，那里有从未被触碰过的敏感。  
夏洛克没有犹豫，握住了约翰没有发育完全的阴茎，于是约翰在他的手里惊疑地弹了一下腰。  
面对约翰的反应，夏洛克并没有说话，他低头碰了碰约翰的鼻子，手上的动作也顿在了原地，他谨慎地调整着姿势好让自己能够嵌入约翰的腿间——直到这个时候，约翰才忽然意识到夏洛克也在紧张。  
这让约翰舒了一口气，他无师自通地顺着夏洛克的力道将右腿挂在了夏洛克的腰上，尽管这让他的身体弯折成奇怪的姿势，像是想用腿把夏洛克举起来，但好在他的身体柔韧性一向很好，这种姿势根本不成问题。  
得到了配合的夏洛克也显得轻松多了，他扒掉了约翰和自己的衣服裤子，严格遵守着书里所写的步骤：爱抚Omega、引发结合热、完成结合。

只是当真的身处于Omega的温柔包裹之中时，夏洛克发现自己很难再去遵循任何指南和步骤，Alpha基因中的本能被Omega青涩的气味唤醒，告诉他接下来不论做点什么，只需要更加贴近一点，再靠近一点，大脑才不会被这突袭的欲望烧毁。所以约翰以那个极其不适的姿势被夏洛克压了一会儿，在他问出来Alpha到底在做什么之前，回过神的夏洛克终于长舒了一口气，嘀咕道：“我们到哪了？”  
“什么到哪了？”约翰紧张地吞咽着口水，他以为差不多该结束了。  
“没什么。”夏洛克将手臂撑起来，他用眼神示意约翰抱紧自己，约翰从善如流。夏洛克放在约翰背后的手继续顺着腰线向下揉捏，约翰被揉弄到下意识摆起臀部。尽管是生疏且有些迟钝的反应，在现在也能蹭得Alpha硬得发疼，当约翰用柔软的小腹感受到Alpha胯间的硬物，他主动腾出一只手去抚摸对方。约翰尚未能切身理解过情欲，他不知道Alpha对这些刺激已经有点过激了。  
夏洛克告诉约翰可以用力一些，约翰哼弄着答应了，他松开了挂在夏洛克脖子上的手，用两只手一起帮夏洛克做手活。夏洛克很快就开始在约翰掌心里浅刺，约翰看着夏洛克的脸色变得赤红，问夏洛克有没有不舒服。  
夏洛克却要约翰保持安静，“尤其是接下来的事，你要更加安静。”  
约翰不知道夏洛克指的是什么，在夏洛克的手指探进他的身体时，约翰后悔答应夏洛克了。  
他用眼神请求夏洛克轻柔一点，夏洛克低头告诉约翰太疼的时候可以咬自己，约翰皱着眉头答应。他想自己再没经验也是个Omega，他的屁股就是天生给Alpha操的，为这种事咬夏洛克一口，他大概舍不得。  
他知道自己已经润滑好了，夏洛克手指的逗弄下，约翰发现身下的床单都被自己染湿了。他不知道身为Omega居然这么会流水，约翰稍稍收紧了小腹，就会涌出更多。夏洛克告诉约翰放松一些，他现在要进去了。约翰被夏洛克警告过会很疼了，他不习惯疼，更不习惯被逐渐填满的酸胀感，他不适地扭动着身体，却引得夏洛克一个用力的深插。本该缓慢的进程被猛地提前了，约翰疼得一口咬在夏洛克的小臂上，夏洛克轻轻抓挠着约翰蜷起的后脑勺，像是安抚一只猫那样安抚怀里的Omega。  
他非常确定自己直接操进了Omega尚未发育完全的生殖腔，否则约翰看起来不会这样疼，而他自己感觉也绝不可能这么好。他从约翰身体里往外退了一些，约翰吸得很紧，夏洛克的眼前不停炸着白光，约翰咬他的力道也加大了一点点，他能感觉到自己的皮肤开始渗血了。  
或许他的确操之过急了。夏洛克在心底叹着气。他附在约翰耳边想要安慰，但话到嘴边却在说，接下来如果约翰想要尖叫的话，可以叫出几声。  
夏洛克再次操进了约翰的生殖腔，因为疼痛那里甚至比之前更紧了一些。约翰死死地抱着夏洛克也于事无补，夏洛克在进入他之后有力地扭着髋部，滋滋的水声让约翰顾不上羞耻，他在强烈的痛感中感觉到了夏洛克进入得越来越深，而每一次他以为折磨要结束的回抽，其实都是夏洛克为了自己下一次能够进入得更深更用力。  
约翰按捺不住的呻吟很快引起了门外的一声轻咳，这时候或许只有夏洛克那多事的哥哥没有睡下了，夏洛克把眉头拧得死紧，看上去狠狠在心底记了一笔。

“约翰，你会把我父亲吵醒的。”  
“……太疼了，夏洛克，我们不做了好吗？”  
夏洛克像是没听见那样，身下的动作没有半点犹豫，约翰突然看到自己刚刚咬伤夏洛克手臂的痕迹，他忘记了自己的拒绝，乖乖用手掌捂住了嘴。  
好在约翰的生殖腔很短，完全操开不需要费很大功夫，约翰很快就被操到宫口的新奇体验占据了心神，他忘记了才说好的不发出声音的约定，手指拢在嘴唇上发出哼咛声。  
夏洛克知道最难的部分已经过去了，现在就算用全力操进去约翰顶多也只是抖一下。可是他的小Omega却看起来仍旧无措，比起痛感他看上去更不适应快感，泪水很快随着Alpha的操弄流了出来。箍在夏洛克腰上的双腿肌肉又僵又硬，夏洛克怕他待会儿因为太过用力而抽筋，便用手顺着Omega的膝盖向上揉捏他的大腿。  
约翰的眼泪却掉得更快了，生怕Alpha还要继续往里顶弄，他已然受不了更多的刺激，浑身抖得像是暴风雨中的离巢的小鸟，甚至说不出完整的句子。但Alpha的手毫无犹豫地握住了他的臀瓣，挤按并且搓揉，Omega仿佛能看见那一刻Alpha圆热的龟头是怎样猛地擦过宫口，直接将生殖腔操到了高潮。快感仿佛海啸兜头扑下，约翰惊叫着射了出来，小腹抽搐，一股股的滑液从被塞满的穴口溢出，压在他身上的Alpha才闷哼一声，从他湿腻的腔道里撤了出来。充血的穴口一时半会儿无法闭合，翕张着慢慢吐了些乳白色的液体，顺着股缝沾上了被约翰潮吹打湿的床单，夏洛克被这一幕的景象弄得有些口干舌燥，AO之间的性爱远比他想象得要更好。

当贪得无厌的Alpha搓揉着Omega的身体，吻弄着他的嘴唇，迫不及待地想开始第二轮的时候，沉浸在初潮之中的约翰甚至还没回过神来，他将将抬起自己的手臂，放在自己和Alpha之间当作所有的推拒，“不要……”  
“不要什么？”掰开他腿根的Alpha好整以暇地观赏着Omega的肉穴如何吐露更多的精液。  
“不要……”约翰挣扎起来，声音染上了些哭腔，他从未这么求过夏洛克，“不要，不要再操进去了……”他推拒的当口，Alpha已经送了两根手指进去，扩弄着方才被征踏的地方。  
夏洛克好笑又心疼地吻了吻约翰的膝盖，温柔地哄骗道：“刚刚不是很舒服吗？我喊你半天你都回不过神来。”  
一听Alpha这么说，约翰就知道他无法改变夏洛克的主意了。Alpha还在花言巧语地逗他，约翰却闭上了嘴巴不再理会，快感太过激烈，席卷肆虐之后留下惊惧的影子，直到现在约翰还觉得虚弱，Alpha的阴茎却再度挺进了他湿润的甬道。  
后来约翰知道，夏洛克总是这样。

华生和福尔摩斯两家从祖辈起就是故交，约翰和夏洛克更是从小一起长大，他们待在一起的时间可能比和家长在一起的时间还长。福尔摩斯夫人早年死于难产这件事让身为挚友的华生夫人对夏洛克非常偏爱，华生家当然乐于见到自己的孩子同福尔摩斯家走得那么近。就在他们从未考虑过这样的生活会有大的波动时，一场车祸带走了华生夫妇的性命。  
同样无法坐视不理的福尔摩斯们很快意识到了一个事实，作为各自家中的独子，华生夫妇甚至没有给小华生留下任何一个亲戚，而在伊甸之中愿意领养一个七岁大的孩子的家庭可以排队绕伊甸三周，福尔摩斯们似乎觉得所能做到最好的事情，就是为小华生筛选一对值得敬重的父母。  
“开什么玩笑？你这个大鼻子要是敢让约翰学着去做别人家的孩子，我保证你永远也不会再见到我和他了！”只有小福尔摩斯对此怒气冲冲，他把约翰关在自己的房间里，阻止一切试图带走约翰的人，并对自己的已然成年的哥哥麦考夫大呼小叫，痛斥他为愚蠢的胖子。  
“离开这里？”麦考夫露出一个玩味的笑容，“你们要怎么生存呢？”  
但是夏洛克狼一样的眼睛没有任何退却，“总有一天，总有一天的，麦考夫。”  
正因为如此，当麦考夫最终动用关系让约翰留在了福尔摩斯家时，以意想不到的方式回击了他的弟弟，他本人成为了约翰·华生唯一的监护人。  
这足够让夏洛克懊恼，那段时间里每个人都能听见他的抱怨，而这场事故中唯一的受害者，只是安静地坐在一边，接受了所有的安排。

说不好是否从那时起，约翰就不再拒绝夏洛克了，入学前的那个晚上只不过是让这张单子的内容多加了一行，他会握住腿弯，配合地任由Alpha使用，毕竟对于约翰来说，夏洛克永远是第一位的。  
“我们要抓紧时间，约翰，就快开学了。”  
夏洛克自从得逞之后，用这个理由将约翰缠在床上，他从来都不是能够自我约束的类型，他的天才全赖他肆意的激情所赐，如果约翰选择成为他安静的同谋，那么根本没有什么能够阻止夏洛克·福尔摩斯。  
谁都没想到那一年的入学被一场声势浩大的“反舱生子”游行推迟了数天，提前离家去校园所在的地报到的两人只好就近租住了一间旅馆，每天清晨被窗外齐声的口号惊醒，赤裸着身体趴在床上，从白色窗帘的缝隙里去看外面那些疯狂的人类为所谓的诞生尊严做无谓的抗争。  
“我们以后就要像那些生不出孩子的父母一样领养一个或两个舱生子了。”

而你可以和其他生得出小孩的女孩结婚。约翰出神地想着。

**A级精子 78.2%  
** 精子活率 ＞95%  
精子密度 ≥12000万/mL  
20s辐射试验致畸率 64% 

在那次体检之后，约翰永远都会记得这短短四行数据。  
这意味着夏洛克的精子强壮到可以让女性受孕，甚至可以在辐射的环境下完成这一过程。虽然人类现在并不需要在如此严苛的条件下繁殖，但人类应当保留这样拥有强大能力的基因，让夏洛克的强大延续下去。  
他的确想要和夏洛克坦诚相待，但不会对刚刚经历了一场激烈又完美的晨间性爱的彼此诚实。

约翰用余光看到大街上那些鲜红的标语，大多是针对舱生子的残疾和羸弱。他想起九岁时在通识学校的同学，一个瘦弱的女孩，有淡栗色的短发和过于苍白的皮肤，手和胳膊能透出蓝紫色的静脉，最小号的校服在她身上也像是宽松的病号袍。就算舱生子实验还在严格的保密阶段，很多人都能看出来这个孩子和其他人不一样。  
夏洛克当年就没同意约翰去接触那个孩子，那时候就连学校的教师都对舱生子知之甚少，夏洛克却总是什么都知道。约翰不知道他是否预感到了什么。一个月后那个女孩因病休学，三个月后女孩便在医院中病逝。有些同学参加了黛西的葬礼，夏洛克带着约翰去了，在一个自称为黛西父亲的先生开始冗长的发言时，夏洛克掏出了他从来没用过的笔记本。  
黛西是初代舱生子，是为了挽救可预见的灭绝灾难而诞生的，她的病逝是一次伟大的牺牲。那个来自巴别塔高层的老先生如此说道。  
“舱生子是人类的未来，”夏洛克的笔尖在这里停下了，“因为人类已经没有未来了，约翰，伊甸不愿意公开的数据，人类在五十年后就只能抚养电子婴儿了。”  
那是约翰人生中的第二场葬礼，死者是与他相处一月的同学，所谓的在生物舱内培育的人类，连姓氏也没有的黛西。与此同时他的监护人的亲弟弟，夏洛克在葬礼上告诉他人类要在五十年后进入灭绝的倒计时了，约翰实在想不明白他该不该哭出来了。  
夏洛克带他离开了默哀的人群，拥抱着哭泣的约翰，告诉约翰他只是想他过世的父母了。

游行的人群已经经过他们旅馆所处的街角了，世界又安静了下来，夏洛克也准备好开始第二轮了。  
约翰仍有些心不在焉，他对夏洛克道：“你还记得黛西吗？”  
夏洛克的眼神在说他不记得，没办法，夏洛克对名字总是不敏感。


	3. 斯考特与罗莎蒙德

约翰在生下罗莎蒙德之前是个优秀的末世探险家。  
他们在伊甸的时候训练过隔离服的穿脱射线暴露下求生技能，约翰在这堂绝大多数人祈祷着永远用不到的选修课上拿了A。顺便一提，同修的夏洛克则因为在课堂和模拟实验中指出了太多落后和错误观点，最后被马吉小姐给了个B。  
那时候没人知道夏洛克是对是错，甚至在进入了巴别塔之后，某些问题在权威专家中也尚有争论。但自从逃出了伊甸，约翰相信他的Alpha永远正确。  
夏洛克不怎么需要帮手，但约翰那时候怀的月份还小，斯考特也对世界充满了无畏的好奇心，他们一家三口都会穿上隔离服，在距离方舟号舱门五十米范围内干点力所能及的活。比如夏洛克会停泊在一艘解体的船旁，给他们一人一张提前准备好的图纸，告诉他们收集铜线和G11还有G13型号的螺丝。但不要贪图任何非金属的补给，因为约翰和斯考特不该暴露在任何可能的辐射下——他们手上用来收集战利品的小铁桶装好了净化剂，但只能彻底清洁金属类物质。  
一旦夏洛克交代完了应尽的事务，他就会启动他自己设计的外骨骼，并且以常人难以企及的速度开始他一天的收集活动。  
斯考特牵着约翰的手目送他的父亲离开，但他高兴的是自己和约翰的冒险开始了：“这就像我们去沙滩捡贝壳，约翰，电影里会演的那种。”  
约翰的无线通讯设备里传来了斯考特兴奋的叫声，男孩很高兴自己能派上用场，斯考特剪不开铜线，但可以为约翰剪下来的铜线剥皮。  
戴着隔离手套做这些事总是很有挑战，斯考特喜欢尝试但也容易厌烦，他很快就把那些铜线丢到一边，接着跑去翻弄那艘船上所有他没见过的新奇物品，约翰则需要暂时放下手中的任务，永远保持在不远的位置盯着他别弄伤自己。  
他知道夏洛克其实不在乎自己和斯考特能找到多少有用的螺丝，但约翰在乎，除了看好大儿子和肚子里这个小家伙之外，约翰能做的事还有很多。

那天夏洛克比平常晚回来了一些，约翰从监控里看到夏洛克的隔离服已经出现了破损，夏洛克把它丢在污染舱内焚烧了，夏洛克在监控里赤裸着身体接受高压净化液的冲洗，约翰不知道夏洛克在外面暴露了多久，但他知道夏洛克需要接受治疗。  
听见动静的斯考特从自己的船舱内探出头来，已经拿好稳定针剂和缝合箱的约翰告诉斯考特快去休息，爸爸有事情要做。  
彻底的清洗意味着夏洛克已经不会携带放射物质了，约翰张开手臂去迎走出衔接舱的夏洛克，让浑身冰冷的夏洛克靠在了自己身上。  
“发生什么了，夏洛克？”  
“只是一次小塌方，幸好外骨骼强度足够，否则我就不止这点划伤了。但我找到了一处新的地热能，向南两百英里，衔接点的暴露和清理工作已经做完了。我们明天就迁移到那里，我们在这附近留得太久了……”  
“我们还没有看到伊甸的追兵，夏洛克，他们不会为了我们三个追这么远的，求你了……”  
“如果从我们离开的那天开始折磨麦考夫，那现在他就该松口了，没理由相信他不会背叛我们。如果他们知道你怀孕了，伊甸和巴别塔会不惜一切代价带你回去……”  
夏洛克仍冷得声音发抖，他谈起伊甸很难不显得咬牙切齿，约翰将手里的浴袍给夏洛克穿好，他非常需要一个热水澡。  
“我和你一起，我们在浴室把你的伤口缝好，现在你告诉我你的暴露时间，我给你打稳定剂好吗，没人希望你受伤或生病，求你了。”  
“三小时，但我要八十个单位，隔离服损坏后我还进食了。”  
约翰沉默地转动着注射枪的指针，然后将针头扎进了夏洛克的三角肌。

温暖的浴室里，夏洛克在淋浴喷头下用一只手清洗自己的头发。约翰则站在他身后挽起袖子，给割伤的皮肤做缝合。狭小的空间里只有水声，约翰问夏洛克要不要再吃一片止疼药，夏洛克疑惑地问缝合不是已经完成了吗。  
“我只是希望你一会儿能睡个好觉，还有你想吃些什么吗，我马上就可以给你煮。”  
“我今晚不睡，我们得动身到那个新的能源点，如果这一路上的地质情况都稳定的话，我们可以在天亮前赶到。”  
“夏洛克……你需要好好休息。”  
“一旦到目的地，我就立马钻进卧室睡到天黑。”  
约翰害怕夏洛克这样下去会将精力燃烧殆尽，就算是Alpha也不能连续工作20个小时，但他没办法让夏洛克听自己的，他从小就不能。  
“那这样，我陪你一起，你可以先睡两个小时，我会替你盯着的。”  
夏洛克又摆出了“约翰，你不可理喻”的那副表情，他给了约翰一个晚安吻，告诉约翰可以为他泡一杯提神茶送到驾驶舱。  
“然后你必须去休息了，约翰，你不能累倒，我们只有你一个医生。”  
十五分钟后，约翰又带着提神茶和两张毯子出现在了驾驶舱里，他又给了夏洛克一片止疼药和一张毯子，希望他能舒服一些。接着约翰在驾驶舱的地板上躺下了，他说自己哪也不去。

夜色已深，方舟号避难船安静地在这片绝望之地上向两百英里外的目的地开拔。孕期中的约翰睡得很好，就算是驾驶舱的地板上。夏洛克的眼睛在约翰和监控屏幕之间不断游移，最后他索性来到约翰身后躺下。牵动了身上的伤口，夏洛克也只能轻轻嘶声，他小心地让约翰靠进自己怀里，同时试图不去弄醒他。  
夏洛克觉得自己就那么睡着了一刻钟左右，一次轻微的颤动让他猛地醒来，船体已经进入低空滑行模式，他们正在跨越一条峡谷，船身下是望不到底的黑暗，夏洛克没有打开探照灯，因为光源会招惹不必要的麻烦。他只是握紧了约翰的手，安静地等待这段在黑暗上的滑行安全落地。  
当冒险变成每日每夜都有的寻常工作，那冒险本身便不再让人兴奋了，其中的恐惧和疲惫会在某个拐点如山崩地裂般袭来，夏洛克比常人要坚毅许多，他自己也清楚这件事，更清楚当那个拐点袭来的时候，自己可以向何处寻找救赎。  
“……我们到了吗，夏洛克？”  
夏洛克这才发现他把怀里的约翰弄醒了，他只能亲吻着约翰的额头说还没有，还有很久才会天亮，约翰应该继续睡了。约翰仍然像他们刚认识的时候那样天真，只要你足够温柔地对他说出你的要求，他就永远不会拒绝你。虽然有关孩子的事就不行，约翰喜欢他们的孩子。这是上帝过于沉重的恩赐，而他必须和约翰一起背负。  
或许之后他又睡着了一会儿，或许他们在夜里滑行过了无数条可怕的沟壑，或许他们中途被那些活在野外的生物攻击过，但好在方舟号足够强大，强大到他们对这些事一无所知。  
当监控的夜视模式自动关闭，夏洛克已经能在监控上看到自己之前放下的坐标点了，他长舒了一口气，摇醒约翰去给自己做点吃的，他要准备做船体检修和能源点衔接了。  
“可你说过天亮就回去休息的。”  
“伊甸园里一天有三十八个小时，我在巴别塔里还有三天两夜不睡觉的记录呢，请给你的Alpha弄点吃的吧，约翰，权当是对他的鼓励好了。”  
约翰不会鼓励他的自杀行为，但他对检修和能源衔接一无所知，直接在夏洛克的早茶里下药其实更快，但如果被下了药Alpha强撑着过去……约翰不敢想象他的Alpha能有多固执。他不想再生气了，只能披着毯子穿过冰冷的中转仓去厨房煮些热茶。

夏洛克听见约翰离开的脚步声，眼神从未离开过屏幕上自动生成的避难船驾驶日志，昨夜收到了两个求救信号，夏洛克早已经把这类信息设置成默认无视并在日志上加密了。他并非担心约翰会心软，因为约翰也清楚他们的情况是步履维艰。夏洛克不希望约翰心里再想一些与他无关的不幸了，约翰已经足够不幸了。  
可笑的是在人类的乐园中，约翰流过的血比任何一个人都要多。夏洛克在最开始怎么也想不通，他握着约翰冰冷的手，却发现除了自己之外，没有人能够真的帮助他们。  
第一个求救信号单调又冷静，恐怕是坠毁的避难船自动发送的，船上已经没有会操作发射器的生还者。第二个求救信号声称他们带着女人和孩子，在末日里常见的加码手段，一个可生育的女人意味着一张通往伊甸的船票，就连这些流浪者都知道伊甸内也再难生出小孩的传闻。  
夏洛克删除了昨夜的日志，现在他要等用完早饭去洗漱一下，接着换一件工作服下到飞船的最底层去检修那些容易松动的螺丝和每一处可能老化的继电器。  
两百英里的平稳驾驶对避难船不可能造成什么实质的损害，夏洛克却总是担心在不经意的地方出了差错使整个船体停摆，连空气净化都无法继续。没有什么事是不可能发生的，毕竟他无法怀孕的Omega也奇迹般地受孕了。  
如果上帝的下一个决定是毁掉他们的船并逼迫夏洛克联系伊甸求助，夏洛克也不会再觉得奇怪。  
约翰下来过一次查看夏洛克的情况，夏洛克已经蹭了一身黑染的润滑油，约翰站在夏洛克两步远的地方，告诉夏洛克自己带了水下来。  
“斯考特起来了？”  
“对，嚷嚷着要吃早饭了，我都没顾上他——我们打算等你一起。”  
“你不该饿着自己，如果你的腿又开始肿了，我发誓我要把你绑在床上，让斯考特来照顾你。”  
“你知道你有其他办法把我留在床上……”约翰递上水杯的时候笑道，“而且我不介意你把我绑起来？”  
夏洛克终于肯赏脸接过约翰为他送来的水杯了，他满脸都是不可置信，好像约翰说了什么非常冒犯的话：“如果你想用这招骗我早点回船舱休息，那我得承认我心动了。”  
“等你回来吃早饭，你得吃饱了才能睡好。”

夏洛克没有让他的Omega和孩子等太久，衔接点在昨天就设置完成了，他只需要保证自动对接的过程没有失误就好。等他头发滴着水出现在餐桌旁时，夏洛克知道自己看起来糟透了，他揉了下斯考特梳得仔仔细细的头发，接着坐下来喝汤。  
“我们需要在这里停留一个月，在你临产前两个月我希望我们再向南移动八百到一千英里，这个距离的话，就连巴别塔尚在研究阶段的船都追不到我们了。”  
夏洛克当然知道什么是正确，最后他终于在那张他和约翰的床上躺下了，约翰告诉他自己答应好的事等他醒了就会落实。

夏洛克醒的时候，约翰告诉夏洛克他只睡了六个小时。夏洛克只消看一眼舷窗外就知道约翰在说谎了：“虽然不超过十个小时，但我睡得够久了。”  
“再睡二十个小时也不够，”约翰端给夏洛克一杯水道，“早着呢，至少天亮了和斯考特一起起来吧。”  
夏洛克接过水杯，看着坐在自己身侧的Omega问道：“我猜他刚睡下？”  
“睡下有一会儿了，先前缠着我念了会儿故事书。”  
“他不是已经学会认字了吗？”夏洛克喝了两口水，又把床头上的平板拿过来快速扫视了方舟号的所有情况。  
约翰等他浏览完毕，立马从他手里收走了水杯和平板，把东西放到桌上，耐心解释道：“只是哄他睡觉，夏洛克。有人陪着，他会睡的更好的。”  
夏洛克不置可否，一副随约翰高兴就好的表情。  
约翰知道这不是夏洛克的错，死于难产的福尔摩斯夫人没有留给夏洛克任何关于母亲的回忆。  
“现在，陪我躺一会儿？”约翰拧暗了台灯，回身握住Alpha的手。

如果说约翰愿意用一百个谎言来让夏洛克按时进食，那么他甚至愿意用一千种手段来让夏洛克尽可能地获得休息，睡前性爱不过是最普通的一个罢了。  
五个月的身孕让约翰的肚子鼓了起来，他跨坐在夏洛克的身上同他接吻，台灯还亮着，约翰不愿意脱掉身上的t恤。  
“这是我们第二个孩子了，约翰，你不必这么害羞。”夏洛克的手在约翰的衣服下游动，隆起的部分从腹部滑到胸前，Omega滑腻的乳肉被Alpha握在了手里。  
约翰仍然只是摇头，他在Alpha的手劲下轻缓地呻吟，这的确不是他们任何含义上的第一次了，多年的互相陪伴让他们都具备了熟练的性爱技巧。约翰知道要用什么样的节奏摆动腰臀、挤压Alpha的阴茎，撩起对方的情绪，也知道要用什么样的声音和表情才能够让对方的注意力集中在自己身上。  
当夏洛克的呼吸变得粗重，昏暗光线下的瞳孔扩大晕成黑色，约翰能够感觉正确的共鸣，Alpha在吻里轻轻地咬他，低声催促着Omega款待他些更好的。  
他当然已经准备好了，孕期里的性爱甚至让他比平常湿得更快，可约翰却忽然停下了动作，他在夏洛克疑惑的目光里拉开了一些距离。这不是固有的环节，但约翰自认是个说到做到的人，于是他带着连自己也不确定的语气向Alpha询问：“你想……把我绑起来吗？”

夏洛克曾经觉得约翰身为Omega的唯一意义是可以被他标记，而将约翰哄骗上床之后，他明白了Omega存在的意义还包括无与伦比的性爱体验，他和约翰即使不玩什么花样也很难不沉浸在AO间的化学反应之中，坦诚来说，这比毒品还要令人上瘾。  
但他的约翰现在任人摆布地跪在他的身前，双手被夏洛克用睡袍的系带绑在了背后，失去支撑的身体被他的阴茎向前顶着，一冲又一冲，Alpha知道自己操得有些深了，他不该操这么深的，可约翰收紧了小腹，被Alpha握在掌中的身体开始颤抖，这是Omega高潮前的征兆，即便这快感带着难言的痛楚，可孕期的Omega总是这样贪嘴。  
等约翰抵达临界，小穴痉挛着高潮之后，事情会变得更加美妙，他所有的羞耻和自制力都会随之一同流出身体，哪怕他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，却会晃着湿乎乎的小屁股祈求更多的临幸。夏洛克总喜欢在这个时候狠狠地干上几下，好让先前因为高潮而收缩得无法进入的生殖腔松落开来，第二次永远能够比第一次操得更深，这是Alpha的经验之谈。

夏洛克的白天有各种各样的事情要做，夏洛克需要为了他的家人跋涉到有人活动的地点去交换生活物资，找那些藏身在地底深处的人类群落，以获得必须的药品和干净的肉类。  
那些居住在地底避难所的人类称自己为新人类，他们没有舱生子技术，近年来，成功怀孕的女性也会在三个月内流产，所以新人类大概也就只剩下最后一代了。夏洛克在他们之间非常出名——年轻的冒险家，有不可思议的技术，那么健康又那么强壮，像是完全能够抵御辐射一样。只是他带来的商品没什么出彩的地方，都是些粗加工的机械元件，偶尔还有蓄电池。  
夏洛克总是想带走尽可能多的肉，甚至有些时候会接受一些危险和麻烦的委托，比如维修他们的代步工具，或是击杀游荡在附近的变异猎狗。夏洛克知道他有怀孕的Omega要养，但这是他一个人的秘密，没人能知道他有一个真正意义上的家庭。  
所以夏洛克总是那么紧张，也总是那么的匆忙。

同充足的营养一样，性爱也是一个孕期中的Omega不会否认和回避的需求。只是大多数时间夏洛克都无法在他身边，而他们在一起的那点时间约翰宁愿夏洛克睡死过去。夏洛克每四天会休息一次，这是他的一周。在工作日的白天，约翰会偶尔趁着斯考特午睡的时候躲在浴室里自慰。但约翰用手只会让事情变得更糟，他跪在浴室的地板上，感受着自己一次又一次的小高潮，却无论如何都得不到真的满足。  
从浴室出来的时候，约翰会觉得愧疚，夏洛克在外为了他们冒着生命危险，自己却只会躲起来纵欲，他看到镜子里自己因为怀孕发肿的身体，他现在根本塞不进隔离服里。  
约翰任凭那些负面情绪淹没自己，他站在镜子前捂住眼睛哭了一会儿，然后看着自己的眼睛告诉自己这一切都快结束了。  
他们现在与伊甸园的直线距离在三千英里以上，而预产期就在三十八天后。六年前斯考特就是自然分娩的孩子，这次只会比上次还要顺利。  
约翰想要这么告诉夏洛克，但夏洛克的告诉约翰的是产褥期感染还有产后出血的可能。约翰对夏洛克的关心很受用，但不是这种时候。身为一个医生，他知道面对困难时的盲目乐观能战胜一切，在逆境中更是。他当然对产后出血和产褥期感染的可怕一清二楚，但他不想谈这些事。  
“我们不能对事实避而不谈，约翰，这件事上我无法保证你的安全，我知道你一直都很信任我——但我必须诚实，在这件事上我毫无经验。”  
“我有一些，我知道，没事的。”  
约翰在面对那些可能伤害他的事总是泰然处之，夏洛克觉得不公平，好像约翰把所有的担忧一人承担了，他记得分明从小只有自己是那个胆大包天的那个，约翰一直在为他患得患失。

为了时刻注意约翰的变化，Omega临产前一周夏洛克都没离开过方舟号，约翰的不规律宫缩很多，他们没有安全的镇静药，夏洛克必须将约翰安置在环境最为舒适的活动室里休息，斯考特被破例准许进入驾驶舱，只为了让吵闹的男孩远离约翰所在的位置。  
宫缩来临时约翰的表情，夏洛克发现自己再熟悉不过，他不想再重温了。约翰知道夏洛克看得难受，就会趁喘息的时候支开夏洛克去为自己做些事情。  
但能让夏洛克做的事情其实不多，约翰总不能让他一上午去取煮三次茶吧。从不规律变成规律宫缩耗费了三天的时间，在约翰体力和精力都消耗殆尽的时候，他感觉到肚子里的孩子要出来了。约翰本来打算等一会儿再告诉夏洛克，夏洛克却先发现他破水了。  
被禁止进入活动室的斯考特敲门说肚子饿了，夏洛克却让斯考特去拿柜子里的巧克力来，约翰需要体力撑过这些。门外的斯考特还没有走开，他问拿来的时候自己能不能吃一块，夏洛克还没有对他的大儿子怒吼出声，约翰就先握住了夏洛克的手：“今天是个值得高兴的日子，斯考特也值得一块巧克力。”  
约翰对待孩子的温柔并没能得到万分之一的回报，罗莎蒙德的出生几乎要把约翰榨干。六年的时间足够一个Omega忘记生产有多疼了，因为要一直保持清醒和力气，约翰没有合适的止疼药用。夏洛克引导着约翰的呼吸和用力，他看到血渍渗透了约翰身下的垫巾时，心里恨不能让世间所有的孩子消失。人类的灭绝与他无关，更与约翰无关。

在最朴素的工具和药物的辅助下，生产只不过是混着血腥、脏污与尖叫的过程，夏洛克当然可以在这种情况下保持冷静，他告诉约翰再用力一次，孩子的头就可以出来了，之后是肩，一旦肩膀娩出，后来的产程只要一个瞬间。  
约翰好像没听到夏洛克在说什么，他的汗水和眼泪已经混在一起，将他身下的毯子都浸湿了，数天的疼痛让他意识都开始模糊。夏洛克掐他的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，约翰才能回握夏洛克的手给出点反应。  
“我们喝点水继续好吗？现在别急着休息，很快就好了。”  
约翰点点头，斯考特咬过的巧克力喂到嘴边，他又突然觉得自己好起来了，因为他的孩子们都在等他。  
五分钟后，罗莎的哭声把终于松了口气的约翰惊醒，夏洛克告诉他是个女孩，约翰没给出什么回应。夏洛克剪掉脐带后，把那个皱巴巴的新生儿抱给了约翰看看，约翰才瞪大了眼睛想要看看清楚：“长得不像你。”  
“是件好事。”  
夏洛克突然发现自己的声音哑得像是有了哭腔，他扭过头去清了清嗓子，约翰伸出手臂想抱住孩子，夏洛克说再等等。  
夏洛克已经在消毒液里浸泡过双手，手套也高温煮过了，但碰到约翰还在流血的滚烫身体时，他仍然那么害怕，害怕每一次触碰都有害死约翰的可能。  
约翰没有出血，产道的裂伤也没有要缝合的地步，接下来他要做的就是清洁和严密观察，约翰则需要好好休息。  
刚出生的罗莎需要进食，约翰已经闭上眼了，夏洛克拿出提前准备好的婴儿蛋白粉冲调给新生儿喝。这些都是麦考夫准备的，他考虑问题远比夏洛克周密，船上有一整个柜子塞满了婴儿用品，甚至有一个可以组装的婴儿床。只有在这种真正获得了帮助的时候，夏洛克才会承认他其实不恨他的哥哥。

斯考特早已经在门外被约翰的喊叫声吓坏了，夏洛克把剩下的巧克力都塞给他，并给他看了看他的小妹妹。  
“约翰生你的时候比现的条件在好多了。那时候除了成群的医生和护士，还有专门的陪产士握着他的手，我就远远站在一旁，看着你像个怪物那样从约翰的肚子里爬出来。”  
“……她长得真奇怪，我刚出生的时候也这么奇怪吗？”  
“大家都一样的，就算约翰刚生下来的时候也是一样的难看。替我看好她，斯考特，如果她哭了就来叫我，我要去看着约翰了。”  
六岁的斯考特其实并不知道自己该怎么看好一个婴儿，但他知道夏洛克分身乏术，如果在约翰和小婴儿之间选的话，斯考特也希望夏洛克能照顾约翰，因为显然约翰需要更多的照顾。  
夏洛克在约翰产后第三天才睡了一个完整的觉，并且在第四天又恢复了自己的外出探险。那时候的约翰已经可以下床抱着罗莎四处活动。夏洛克显然对这个让他们孤立无援的活动室产生了阴影，于是约翰提议将活动室改造成培育室，孩子们可以在里面玩，但更重要的是可以种植作物来当作口粮。  
夏洛克这次答应得非常痛快，他很快就在他的实验室制造出一个金字塔式的培育架，收集并净化了足够多的土壤交给约翰。  
脱离孕期的约翰直接进入了哺乳期，因为婴儿蛋白粉的储备有限，约翰必须坚持哺乳来保证婴儿的营养。夏洛克本来规划出了4个月添加辅食6个月完全过渡到全辅食的计划，却发现小孩子的胃口和那个罐子上标注的完全不一样——看来福尔摩斯们也会犯错，太听信科学说明的结果。  
只有在一切尘埃落定的时候，夏洛克才会对约翰承认：“你说的很对，这次生产的确非常顺利。”  
“希望不会有下一次了。”  
“那我宁愿以后都不碰你。”  
约翰挑高了眉毛，看着夏洛克，夏洛克被盯了一会儿，终于露出一副被打败的模样：“好吧，谁让在伊甸避孕就是违法的呢，我们在巴别塔都不研究避孕手段，或许我该想想办法了。”

经历了这次的磨难之后，约翰相信生活会越来越好。他祈祷他的孩子都能觉醒成为Alpha，这样总有一天孩子们可以带着夏洛克的技术回到伊甸，无法生育的人类在伊甸之中不会遭受非人的对待，身处同胞之间总比只是拥有彼此要好——又不是人人都是夏洛克。但如果他们任何一人转化为Omega，继承了约翰那受到诅咒的基因，恐怕他们还要继续继承约翰流亡的命运。罗莎或许真的不该出现，伊甸内六年的时间，约翰和夏洛克都熬过来了，她非要在大厦将倾的时候再推一把，约翰有时候想不清楚造成这个局面到底是谁的责任更大，斯考特或是罗莎，夏洛克还是自己呢。  
“你真的是个小怪物，”约翰蹭着女儿的脸，“希望你不要再找我和夏洛克的麻烦了。”  
罗莎还听不懂父亲在说什么，但她很喜欢父亲蹭自己的脸。

家里多了一口人之后，夏洛克变得比原来还要紧张，他总是做好最坏的打算，不在外面收集和交易的时候，他就在实验室里改造新的装备。约翰有天看到他带回来了一块危险的放射源固体燃料，这种比较原始的能源先有的科技设备都不需要，约翰意识到夏洛克是要做一件武器了。  
他想问夏洛克在外面遇到了什么，但想了很多次也不知道该如何开口。  
“夏洛克，你可不可以做一套外骨骼给我？”  
“可以，等斯考特能自己照顾罗莎的时候，差不多也能做好了，如果你实在想出去散散心，我们可以把逃生舱开出来，虽然不够你和斯考特的位置，但应该足够你带着罗莎出去。”  
“你要把斯考特一个人留在方舟号里吗？”  
“他学不会驾驶逃生舱也不是我的错。”  
约翰扶着额头走开，他不可能把他的孩子独自留在方舟号。  
后来约翰也不知道那块固体燃料的去向，或许是别人的订单吧，但约翰觉得斯考特也到了开始学习求生技能的年纪了，他可以把基础操作交给斯考特。等斯考特身高和力量都足够的时候，斯考特就能和夏洛克一起到外面探险了。  
但斯考特到底要成长到什么程度，才能和夏洛克一起离开避难船面对危险呢？

晚餐后的休息时间，约翰抱着饭后打盹的罗莎哼着摇篮曲，夏洛克教斯考特拉了一段小提琴，斯考特抿紧嘴巴站直了身体，颇有小提琴手的架势，但妹妹在睡觉，他的琴弓只能虚搭在琴弦上练习指法。夏洛克看上去很满意，好像他的脑海里已经响起了乐曲，斯考特也涨红了脸，无声的曲子被他拉得有模有样。  
曲毕之后，夏洛克礼貌地鼓掌，突然问起斯考特对狗有什么要求。  
斯考特紧张地捏着手里的琴，他先是看了看约翰，约翰给他一个鼓励的微笑，斯考特便鼓足了勇气告诉夏洛克，自己想要一只小一点的狗，太大了在船里不好活动。  
“这个要求倒是很合理。”  
夏洛克最后看了看约翰，意思是问自己做得还不错吧。约翰则让夏洛克去摸摸斯考特的头，夏洛克僵硬地揉乱了斯考特那头跟他一样的黑发，语气和缓地告诉他应该去看看书了。


	4. 伊甸

夏洛克的记忆中，童年时期的老师哈德森夫人在指导自己的逻辑学课程时，举的第一个例子是：“巴别塔”不是一座塔，“伊甸园”也并不是人类的乐园。

哈德森夫人问他：“斯考特，你知道这是什么意思吗？”

管理员转达了关于约翰怀孕的消息，又告诉夏洛克伊甸已经派人在门外等他了，请他现在立马过去。  
夏洛克所能做的最后一件事，是在那两位伊甸的工作人员不请自入前，趁机给麦考夫发了一条短信，之后他与外界失去了联系。手机被没收，前后经过五道安检，他在两位配枪的工作人员的陪同下，搭乘着巴别塔中央主楼的电梯，来到了七十二层顶楼办公室。好笑的是，夏洛克本人在巴别塔毕业后就供职于这栋实验楼，却是因为自己的配偶才得以受到最高负责人的接待。  
那位白发苍苍的老者，未等夏洛克入座，便遣散了其他人，开门见山道：“小福尔摩斯先生，让我们来谈一谈协议内容吧。”  
为了人类火种的延续，巴别塔所执行的最高级别研究，全体公民有义务参与配合，若不是福尔摩斯的姓氏，夏洛克深知自己无法坐上谈判桌的另一端。但摆在他面前的仍然是一份没有选择的选择。在人类的生育力忽然被上帝剥夺的那一刻至今，约翰几乎是二十年来唯一的希望，不管这希望有多闪烁不定，夏洛克都没有任何拒绝的权力——甚至在他签署协议之前，伊甸有权力将他与外界隔离。  
夏洛克提出的唯一要求，是在协议的签署之前，与他的配偶见上一面。  
对方答应了他的请求。

夏洛克在一间临时改造的加护病房里见到了约翰，他早上出门的衣服已被换成了长袍样式的蓝色病号服，正坐在床上望着角落里的一盆花出神。夏洛克能够推算出他在这里待了多久，也能知道约翰已经接受过数次确诊检查和一些常规检查，正如他所想的那样，他和约翰没有权力拒绝那份协议，对方根本不需要征得他们的同意。  
夏洛克推开门走了进去，约翰见到是他，脸上走马观花似地变换了一系列表情，最终定格在一个微笑上，他对夏洛克道：“福尔摩斯先生，你的实验结果出现了一点偏差，你知道你要当爸爸了吗？”  
如果不是约翰的声音有些哑得不成样子，夏洛克觉得自己真的会相信对方表现出来的那份高兴与喜悦，至少会纯粹一些，没有那么多难言的顾虑与愧疚。  
他握住约翰冰凉的手，想了半天也没能说出些什么，约翰有一点失望，夏洛克只能为他拉过床头叠放整齐的被子，将约翰赶到床上，包住他裸露在外的手脚。  
夏洛克做这些事的时候显得心不在焉，一点一点塞严了边角之后，才谨慎地挨着一点床边坐下了，他看向约翰一直注视着他的眼睛，出声道：“他们给我看了一份协议。”  
“关于？”  
“关于你和斯考特的。”夏洛克小声地解释着，他还没有想好如何去对面对这些，更别提让约翰在他全无准备的情况下去面对。  
但约翰却忽然笑了出来，他费劲地从他的Alpha为他裹住的被子里抽出一只手来好把夏洛克拽到他的跟前，“所以，斯考特？你怎么知道是男孩，万一是女孩呢？”  
“……夏洛克是个女孩名。”  
约翰边笑边摇头，“没门，我不会让我们的女儿用你的名字的，绝对没可能。”  
夏洛克遗憾地耸了耸肩，靠近一些抱住了约翰，他需要约翰待在他的怀里，而不是隔着几层楼的神秘实验室里。  
但是，“斯考特很好。”约翰亲了夏洛克一下，亲在嘴角，奖励一样的亲吻，不仅如此，Omega还拉着Alpha的手放在了肚子上，像是这样做夏洛克就可以摸到那个小小的胚胎一样，“我喜欢斯考特，听起来没那么像你，但是又有你的影子，如果是男孩就叫斯考特。”  
夏洛克看上去也没有被取悦，他把约翰抱得更紧一些，就当约翰被勒得有些疼的时候，夏洛克在他耳边低声道：“一定还有别的选择。”  
只要给他一点时间。再给他一点点时间，他可以想到出路。  
“夏洛克……”  
“你不知道他们究竟会对你做什么。”  
“你弄疼我了，”约翰轻轻拍了拍夏洛克的手臂，很轻很缓地叹了一口气，“其实我很高兴，夏洛克。如果斯考特是个健康的孩子，对谁来说都是好事不是吗？”  
“你只是个偏差的数值，我警告你，约翰·华生，你不是英雄。”  
“说不准，万一呢？万一他们真的可以发现什么，万一人类不该命绝于此呢？”  
夏洛克被气得说不出话来，如果连约翰也觉得自己应该去做这件事情，那么夏洛克才是那个可悲的唯一的被剥夺权力的受害者。  
约翰握住丈夫攥成拳的手，把自己的手用力地塞了进去，紧紧握住，“夏洛克，夏洛克，看着我……你还记得黛西吗？”  
夏洛克对名字并不敏感，但约翰反复提起两次的名字终于从夏洛克精准如仪器的大脑里打捞出了相关记忆，那是他对于舱生子课题所研究的第一个案例的名字，黛西，没有姓氏的黛西。死于脆弱体质的黛西。  
他的记忆又回到了八年前，十四岁的暑假，因为游行推迟了巴别塔的入学，腻在旅馆像蜜月那般地度过了在成年前最后的自由时光。约翰在那张双人床上和他提起了黛西，过早逝去的生命，约翰为她感到抱歉，可夏洛克能听出来他言语间都是身为Omega却无法生育的歉疚。  
现在约翰又要旧事重提了。  
夏洛克突然开始恨那个舱生子计划的牵头人了，初代试验刚刚有了突破性进展，就非要鼓励什么回归社会，还偏偏抽中了他们的通识学校，在约翰八岁的记忆里狠狠地刻下一笔。所以十四年后的今天，约翰才会说出“如果自己身上真的有唤醒人类生育潜能的东西，那么或许胎生子的时代会再度降临，再也没有可怜的黛西了”这样的疯话。  
“我们没得选，我知道，毕竟伊甸里的人都是有生殖崇拜的疯子，他们会想尽一切办法榨干你——但约翰，你要记住是我的Omega，而且在这件事上，你永远别想得到我的支持。”  
“……就连我怀孕了这件事也不行吗，至少你得为这件事高兴点好吗？”  
此时一位身着白衣的研究员推门而入，他的胸卡上写着他是生育科的高级研究员，夏洛克没听进去他的自我介绍，只是那句“从今天开始我来负责约翰·华生医生”太过刺耳。夏洛克没有回握对方伸出的手，只问他们现在可不可以走了。  
“恐怕今天不行，我们还在收集Omega24小时的尿液，必须留在巴别塔内。明早还有一个芯片植入手术——手术非常小——最近的安排是十五分钟后的新闻发布会，巴别塔有责任和全伊甸分享这个让人振奋的消息，我们已经计划发起为奇迹之子起名的活动了……”  
“我今天必须带他走，我没在问你也没在征求你的同意。我还没签半个字，我有所有的权利带走我的Omega。”  
“福尔摩斯先生，我想您误会了，这不是我的意思，也不是巴别塔的意思，这是伊甸上峰的意思……”  
突然，加护病房的门打开，房间里出现了第四个男人，也是第二个福尔摩斯。  
夏洛克身上紧绷的敌意变得更明显了，那是他憎恶却又不得不求助的兄长。  
约翰对自己曾经的监护人也很熟悉，他挥挥手，第一个和这位同样带着胸卡的男人打招呼。  
男人的胸卡上只写了他的名字却没有职务介绍，这样的胸卡巴别塔内只有一张，而且高级研究员知道那张也并非面前写着麦考夫·福尔摩斯的这张——所以面前这位福尔摩斯先生多少就是伊甸上峰的代表，他才是有所有权利作出决定的那个人。  
“本杰明先生，请允许在下自我介绍——我的名字是麦考夫·福尔摩斯，由于一些不便细谈原因，在约翰·华生未成年的时候，我曾作为他的合法监护人共同生活过一段时间。”  
“当然，当然，”高级研究员紧张地推了推眼镜，他当然看到了另一个福尔摩斯几欲喷火的眼睛，他才不想深究面前这个三个人的关系，尤其是这个位高权重的，“您来也是探望约翰的吗？”  
福尔摩斯先生摇了摇头：“其实我和另一个福尔摩斯的来意是一样的。”

麦考夫的车停在巴别塔下的草坪上，夏洛克和抱着自己衣服的约翰并肩跟在麦考夫身后，麦考夫是亲自开车来的。夏洛克一路上都压抑着怒火，当车开上快速通路，夏洛克终于爆发了，斩钉截铁告诉开车的麦考夫绝不会去祖宅。  
“你们的住处已经被消息灵通的人围住了，教会和媒体的人都有，如果你真的想让约翰好好休息，我劝你不要再对我发火。”麦考夫语气很是镇静，但他很快为自己点了一支烟，“原谅我，约翰，事情发生的太突然了，你要来一支吗？”  
“我不会抽烟，你忘了吗？”  
“我还以为你在夏洛克身边这么多年总该学会了，他没有教你吗？——夏洛克要来一支吗？”  
夏洛克将麦考夫的烟盒抢过来扔出了窗外，麦考夫无奈地叹气，将烟灰弹掉一些。  
面对狭小的车厢里尴尬的气氛，约翰清清嗓子说：“谢谢你，麦考夫。”  
“我们是一家人，约翰，一家人就要相互帮助。”  
约翰在麦考夫说这话的时候拉住了夏洛克的手，他怕再说下去夏洛克恨不能拉着他跳车了。  
好在麦考夫没有继续刺激夏洛克了，他的语气低沉下来，开始谈起正事：“我为你们争取了两周的时间，你们最好没事就看看新闻，想清楚之后怎么应付那么些人。协议的部分我回去会和巴别塔跟进。为了孩子的健康，目前不可能有什么大的动作，只是一旦约翰的孕期结束……不必要的有创操作，我会想尽一切办法取消。”  
“你可以界定必要的有创操作了吗，你什么时候成生育专家了，麦考夫？”  
约翰低下了头，他知道麦考夫没有明确指出的部分是什么，巴别塔一定要找出他能怀孕的理由来，那么从抽血到取卵一个都不可能少，最坏的情况可能是受精卵植入强行受孕，从头观察孕期约翰的身体变化。  
夏洛克和约翰都能想出一千个相关试验，毕竟那些试验在小白鼠和狗身上重演过太多次了。

他们十四岁离开的祖宅看起来比原先小了几圈，麦考夫掏出了那一大串钥匙为他们打开了门。这两周所需的吃穿用度早就被麦考夫安排好送到门外。  
夏洛克拿着约翰换下的那身衣服，直接丢进了祖宅的壁炉里。火光跳动着映在约翰的脸上，两个大致收拾妥当的福尔摩斯都看出了Omega脸上的苍白，麦考夫站在原地又抽了一支不知藏在哪里的烟，夏洛克则走上前去握住了约翰的手，问他想不想吃点东西。  
“今天上午我还在值班呢，我和安娜斯太太约好了下周复诊——现在我却躲回了祖宅，真是疯狂的一天。”  
夏洛克看上去吞下去了无数句的冷嘲热讽，他身后的麦考夫还在冷眼旁观。夏洛克为今天发生的一切感到恶心，尤其是麦考夫帮助他们逃离巴别塔的部分，约翰在麦考夫的搀扶下离开了那间病房的画面让他整个胃都在发紧。  
只是他无法指摘提供帮助的兄长，更不能迁怒于被巴别塔掳走的Omega，他只是默默看着那堆布料在火焰里卷曲碳化，最后化为灰烬。  
完成了那支烟的麦考夫礼貌地走近，他说自己得走了，还有很多事要做。  
约翰从那张温暖的扶手椅中站了起来，好让麦考夫给他一个拥抱，那是监护人应尽的义务。麦考夫作为他的家人让约翰听到了他一直在等的那句恭喜，在这种事上，麦考夫总是比夏洛克强上一些，因为夏洛克的愤怒和不满总是要先于其他情感表达出来。  
“如果有任何需要，记得给我打电话，而且我尊重你的一切决定，约翰。”  
“介于你已经获得了独身终身的资格，你当然会支持我的Omega为福尔摩斯生下血统纯正的继承人，你甚至可以大笑出声了，麦考夫，滚回去开香槟吧。”  
“夏洛克。”约翰拉住了自己的Alpha，并用眼神示意麦考夫最好快点离开。  
麦考夫从善如流。

事实最终证明，麦考夫的身居高位也没有任何用处，没人能拦住人类渴望繁殖延续的汹涌情绪，约翰是近二十年来发生在人类史上唯一一件好事，而这件好事的意义，在夏洛克看来，已经被无限放大了。夏洛克当然觉得这与每周都在发生的女性Omega受孕没有任何区别，的确男性Omega不能受孕了，但约翰只是一个概率极低的变异事件：他只有一点点的不一样，却足以造成他怀孕的局面。一切不过是人体生理和数学模型的结合。但狂热的宗教信仰者认为这是一个神迹，更是一个预兆，预兆着对人类的惩罚总算到了终点，人类的生育率会奇迹般回升了，流产与不孕不育的伴侣会越来越少。  
约翰看了这些新闻后会显得有点焦虑，他担心的事情有很多，不光包括对怀孕这件事情本身的恐惧，他们的身边没有可以提供经验的人，但他得对这件事情负责，尤其在夏洛克脾气坏的时候，他不能喜怒无常，夏洛克可以每天都在祖宅的书房里练剑，可他们两个人中总有一个要看看新闻。  
老房子里很久没人下厨了，麦考夫给他们准备的东西里甚至还包括一台电磁炉，约翰简单烧了些饭菜，摆在不同花色的盘子里，夏洛克喜欢这些母亲留下的餐具。午饭准备得差不多的时候，夏洛克从书房里出来了，手里还提着他那柄西洋剑。这是约翰对夏洛克的底线，按时吃饭，记得睡觉，除此之外约翰可以当作夏洛克不存在，他早习惯了夏洛克这副烂脾气，如果不学着视而不见，约翰根本不可能和他在一起。  
寸土寸金的伊甸后时代，福尔摩斯家的祖宅仿佛还停留在上个世纪，两个人在家吃饭用不上餐厅，只在厨房里的小桌子上吃点东西。  
夏洛克很老实地坐下来，将佩剑靠在一旁，心平气和地拿起他的汤勺，喝汤的时候勺和盘子都不会互不侵犯。  
约翰其实觉得很有趣，无论夏洛克平日里对麦考夫为代表的贵族派头有多么不屑一顾，但当他心烦意乱或者如临大敌的时候，潜意识中严苛的自我约束就会冒头，仿佛当他回到那些一板一眼的礼仪规范之中，他就能得到安全。  
“你请的假还剩几天？”  
“三天。”  
他们也已经在祖宅里呆了一周半，三天之后他们必须去巴别塔里签署那份协议，但约翰不知道现在是否应该提出这个问题，他不想毁了剩下三天里好不容易搭建起的平静，尤其是全知全能的夏洛克还在用装聋作哑消极抵抗。  
约翰在心里叹气，他从篮子里拿了一片面包，无论如何，夏洛克是他的Alpha，除非他和夏洛克离婚，他都不可能一个人去签署协议，但哪怕他用脚趾去想，也知道协议内容肯定还包括Alpha需要完成的部分，想到这里，约翰有些食不下咽了，他将面包掰成小块，举到嘴边又放了下来。  
夏洛克握着手里舀汤的勺子，看了约翰一眼，问道：“吃不下吗？”  
不提还好，提了之后约翰根本压不下从胃里翻上来的恶心，他推开椅子站起来，过了几秒又捋着喉咙和胸口坐下，他接过夏洛克递给他的水，摇了摇头示意没有关系。  
夏洛克的眉头皱了起来，“最近一直这样？”  
“偶尔会有一点。”约翰含糊其辞，拿着杯子喝了一点水，孕吐反应是从三天前开始的，中午比早上要好，如果他吃少一些会更好，至少他不会跑去水池边干呕半天。  
夏洛克没说什么，他三两下扫完自己的食物，又把约翰拿在手里的那口面包那过来解决掉，约翰见夏洛克吃完后开始收拾餐桌，想站起来帮忙，夏洛克却哄他坐在位置上乖一点。  
约翰的心情很复杂。  
夏洛克回到他的身边，轻轻揉了揉约翰的脑袋，揽着他让他靠在自己身上，至少Alpha的信息素绝对不会被孕期的Omega排斥，“待会儿去睡一会儿好吗？别想着勉强，我会解决这个问题的——还有协议。”  
怀孕这种事情开始变得如有实质，本能和责任都起到了作用，夏洛克趁约翰午睡的空档做了些研究，又将麦考夫发给他的文件拿出来重新阅读，既然有些事情已成定局，至少他可以让剩下的那部分看起来好一点。  
那天晚上，夏洛克的那柄西洋剑终于又回到墙上的刀架上。

在很长一段时间里，再也没有什么比斯考特·福尔摩斯的出生、成长更受人关注的事情了，他是受着人类祝福长大的孩子，每一个人都盼望着他平安健康，活泼快乐，仿佛那也会在他们自己的孩子身上应验。  
巴别塔专家的全程看护下，约翰怀孕的过程没有吃上太多苦头，但自然分娩对于初产的男性Omega仍是一场灾难，宫缩的阵痛和漫长的产程让所有人都提心吊胆，时间过去太久了，连医生们也都快记不得这些对于身材不算高大的男性会有多难。只是好在一切总会结束，当夏洛克抱着斯考特让约翰看一看的时候，耗尽了最后一点力气睁开眼的约翰以为所有磨难都已过去。  
福尔摩斯们强硬地拒绝了有关生产过程的拍摄要求和采访，所有的参与者也签订了保密协议，如果这件事注定变得疯狂，那么至少要保有最后的体面。所以那张约翰在产床上抱着斯考特的照片在第二天登上了各大页面头版的时候，夏洛克并没想到这幅噩梦般的场景来的这么快，他甚至看到有路人穿着印有那张图片的T恤。  
在巴别塔的工作也变得麻烦起来，总有别的部门的好事者来到夏洛克的研究室，来向他说了恭喜，顺便套套近乎——都是夏洛克最厌恶的社交场合。  
约翰的工作则是彻底不能继续了，早在他怀孕四个月的时候他就试过回归医院了。上班没几天他就发现自己的工作变成了神职者去听那些祈祷和告解，而不是一个门诊医生。更可怕的是每天上班总会有人拉住他抗议，问他为什么不回家好好躺着，非要出门面对这么多危险。

有关Omega男性奇迹受孕的热度在斯考特出生后到达了新的巅峰，斯考特正常得像是每一个胎生子那样，没有畸形也没有体弱，更不会夭折。  
按照协议，在斯考特出生后，约翰将会接受特制芯片植入，就埋在他的手臂里。夏洛克接受这样的安排完全是因为它将更可怕的操作从一年十二次缩减到四到六次。芯片会实时监控约翰的激素水平和卵巢活动。夏洛克开出的条件是自己也要加入芯片的研发团队，并在手术时全程旁观，从划开那片皮肤到缝合，一步都不能少。  
芯片植入完成后，夏洛克·福尔摩斯一度以为自己不会更恨巴别塔了，然而在约翰真正从孕期中恢复，又开始他的排卵周期时，巴别塔开始施行协议赋予它的权利——用刀划开约翰的腹部，直接用器械收集至少两个卵泡用于研究。  
夏洛克知道如果自己不姓福尔摩斯，那么巴别塔会开出取走一整个卵巢的通知。  
作为配合研究的感谢，现在约翰有专门的营养师和医生为他制定食谱，定期体检，他们搬出了之前狭窄的公寓，甚至在区块最繁华的地段有了一间带一整面落地窗的双层公寓。斯考特也有自己的保姆和家庭教师。  
但这些东西在夏洛克心里一文不值，亲眼见过那样的场景后，什么都会变得一文不值。

第一次取卵在斯考特出生后的第三个月，和当初分娩的时候一样，夏洛克站在参观室，约翰清醒地躺在那张手术台上，他的小腹在聚光灯下被照得惨白，无菌布一直铺到了胸口。  
麻醉了下半身后的约翰感觉不到任何疼痛，但冰冷的金属吸引器在他腹腔里测探的时候，脏器被牵拉的感觉仍让他觉得恶心。他看不见手术的进程，只能闭上眼睛等这一切过去，直到医生在操作台上的悬浮培养液里放下那些淡粉色的组织，开始缝合他的皮肤时，约翰才会对那些缝针刺破皮肉的瞬间微微皱眉。  
事实上，生活在伊甸内的每一位育龄女性每年都至少要捐献一颗卵子以供国家培育舱生子，约翰不知道从自己身体里取出的卵泡是否也会，但他看到护士给瓶身贴好了标签后那群专家的表情，他们对取得的样本并不满意。  
作为整间屋子里唯一一个没有从头包到脚的人，冰冷的手术台让他开始觉得冷了，约翰只想快点离开这里。但麻醉的药效退得很快，在约翰试图从手术台上离开的时候，他抱着小腹跪在了地上，医生和护士们慌忙上去搀扶，流着冷汗的约翰一动不动，低声解释自己需要缓一缓。夏洛克再也看不下去了，他从参观室推门离开，要求进入手术间带走自己的Omega。  
所以第一次手术后的约翰没有按照规定留院观察，术后第一天的换药也是夏洛克在家亲自做的。约翰将夏洛克的愤怒看在眼里，却分不出任何精力劝解他的Alpha，现在他只想靠在夏洛克身上休息，让这一切快点过去。

创口只需要一到两周的时间痊愈，休息了两天的约翰已经适应了状况，他在家照顾斯考特时只有偶尔牵拉伤口的隐痛，远没有生产后压迫尾椎时的疼痛来得剧烈，这时约翰才意识到当时在手术室内站不起来的虚弱也许更多的来自心理层面。约翰害怕这一切正如他的Alpha所言，不过是个错掷筹码的闹剧。  
而记录芯片数据是第一项，取卵不过是第二项，约翰还需要带着斯考特定期接受常规检查，而除开这些之外，Alpha则需要在实验室给出的时间前后定期与Omega交媾——知道这件事情后的夏洛克忍无可忍，差点没将那份协议摔在对方脸上，但他也知道这不过是植入人工植入受精卵的替代选项，毕竟避孕是违法的。  
但有人要求并且强迫你做这种事情总是让人无法接受，即便他们平日里做的远超过合约需求，夏洛克也绝不会就此罢休，硬是将这条从强制改为了提倡和建议。这位福尔摩斯对自己Omega的保护程度，巴别塔内的研究员们早已有所耳闻。他们再三保证在取卵手术后只需禁欲一个月，除这段时间内的房事是绝对安全的。  
“接下来你是不是就要给我发个时间表好让我每天定时打卡了？我和我的Omega和你们一样都是人，不是你们随意摆弄的实验老鼠。”  
“我们绝无这个意思，我们像您一样尊重约翰。”  
签完字的夏洛克把手里的笔甩在了对面那位堆笑的负责人胸口：“别那么叫我的Omega。”

每三个月一次的取卵手术进行了五次，现在的斯考特已经有十八个月大了，他的照片被印在了马克杯和餐垫上，那些生不出孩子的女性Beta和所有的男性Omega都将这视为吉祥物。约翰的奇迹也早已淡出了其他群体的视线，因为所有的样本培育的结果都是无活性，不管用高浓度的激素冲击还是约翰本人的血清因子培养，那些卵子都给研究员展现了教科书般的细胞凋亡。一直没有新进展的实验就意味着一直都是失败的。夏洛克偶尔会当面嘲讽两句，问他们事到如今为什么还要折磨他的Omega。  
约翰小腹上那两道对称的瘢痕早已不是第一次愈合后的那么漂亮了，不管水平再怎么出色的外科医生，也无法在瘢痕上再做出完美的缝合。第一次是在右侧，第二次是在左侧，那么第五次手术就意味着右边的伤口需要进行第三次愈合，约翰知道那会来的尤其的慢。如果组织也有感情的话，那个部位的真皮层一定非常困惑，为什么每半年自己就要从头到脚裂开一次。  
一年半的时间足够约翰学着给自己换药了，他是医生，而现在他对取卵手术也轻车熟路，最难捱的还是痛觉敏感的皮肤，因为内脏对于它们的痛苦是十分迟钝的。  
这也是为什么约翰在感到熟悉的腹部坠痛时只是坐下休息，手脚发冷的时候也没觉得奇怪，直到数了数脉搏发现有一百二十次之后，他才让夏洛克为自己叫了救护车。  
在救护车赶来之前约翰就不省人事了，夏洛克抱着浑身发冷的约翰，他的大脑一片空白。斯考特被他的保姆抱进了房间里。夏洛克仍能听见儿子撕心裂肺的哭嚎，孩子恼人的哭声提醒了他，现在他该觉得恐惧和悲伤，而不是愤怒，不是让他心脏快要从嘴巴里跳出来的愤怒感。  
不知是灾厄还是救赎，概率极微的事再次发生在约翰身上，取卵手术非常顺利，但或许是手术侧刺激或牵拉，引起了对侧组织的破裂出血。  
腹腔中血流成河的约翰从求救到失血性休克没有用太久，脑缺血引起的损害随时都会变成不可逆的致命伤，在眼睁睁看着约翰昏迷的时候，夏洛克就知道发生了什么，而他可能会永远地失去约翰。  
抢救手术不可能再让夏洛克旁观，他对着巴别塔急救中心的白墙沉默了三个小时。

手术刀横向划开了约翰的皮肤筋膜，腹腔之中深层脏器完全淹没在暗红色的血液里，吸引器稳定地运作着，盐水冲洗出脏器组织原本的颜色，但鲜红色的血一刻不停地从各个位置渗了出来，出血点始终难以确定。  
约翰的心跳微弱地跳动着，一位医生提议结扎动脉，直接将身为罪魁祸首的卵巢组织切除，但在场好几位实验负责人不愿作出快速止血的决定，从静脉中输入的血又一刻不停地从约翰的肚子里涌了出来，医生们不得不在手术台上苛求着两全，这极大地延长了抢救时间。  
最终巴别塔的研究员们还是幸运地挽留住了他们所争取的一切，只是没有一个医生敢出去向那个Alpha报喜，毕竟Omega躺在这张手术台上的理由是无法被饶恕的。  
研究员们不敢说出这只是运气不好的概率事件，因为夏洛克告诉他们太多太多次，约翰怀上斯考特也是一个没有理由的概率事件。  
“所有事的发生，都是有理由的。”巴别塔的原话如今听起来是如此讽刺。

好在另一位福尔摩斯出面，收下了Alpha的所有的愤怒：“巴别塔决定将实验暂停到约翰的身体恢复健康，还有为了表示歉意，巴别塔将与你们分享植入芯片的数据秘钥，何时回归实验可以共同决定。”  
约翰在特级监护病房中还没有清醒，输血袋仍悬在房顶垂下的架子上。夏洛克看上去像是好几夜没睡的模样，一动不动地坐在床边，双手搭成塔状抵在下巴上，只是看着那张皱着眉头的睡脸，没有分给来人一个眼神，“别说得你们好像在乎一样。”  
“我已经为你们争取到最大的让步了，夏洛克，”麦考夫凑近了一些，压低了声音，“谁都不想事情变成这样。现在实验至少会搁置两年，这两年里你和斯考特也不用定期来巴别塔报到——这件事我们私下说就好。”  
夏洛克却蓦地从椅子上站起，他没有让椅子发出任何刺耳的声音，只是弓下腰亲吻了约翰的额头，告诉他自己要离开一会儿，接着转身示意麦考夫出去谈。  
走在前面的麦考夫没有料到在隔音门关上之后，夏洛克会冲上来拎着他的领子把自己抵在墙上：“约翰差点就死了，为了配合愚蠢的实验。那些提议割开他肚子的人都还没明白自己到底在找什么，你就忍不住要出来惺惺作态——我该为了约翰接下来两年的安稳感激涕零吗？”  
麦考夫试着推开夏洛克，却没能推开盛怒中的Alpha，撞在隔音墙上的后脑隐隐作痛，麦考夫的怒意隐藏在冰冷的居高临下的语气里：“你是该对我感激涕零，夏洛克，如果你不是我的弟弟，伊甸会把你的Omega生吞活剥。他会被锁在巴别塔顶，每个月，等取卵的伤口刚刚愈合，就会有排着队的Alpha与他交媾，只为了试验出哪种方式能够让他再次受孕，”麦考夫冷笑一声，猛地推开了夏洛克，“他们会恨不能在Omega的子宫里装一个摄像头……”  
夏洛克这次挥舞的拳头直直落在了麦考夫举起格挡的手臂上，年长的福尔摩斯甩了甩被震麻的手臂，但仍没有停止他的回击：“你现在清楚了吗，夏洛克？伊甸会为了人类延续牺牲掉任何个体，如果真能发现让人类恢复生育能力的方法，你的约翰死千百万次也不会有人在乎，百年之后，乐园之中谁还会记得。”  
伊甸对夏洛克来说从不是乐园，约翰才是。但怎么会有这么可笑的事，麦考夫说的一字未错，属于他和约翰的奇迹发生后，伊甸中连他们的容身之所都没有了。  
或许是这时候下定的决心，或许夏洛克的决心早就定下了。  
“你该走了，麦考夫。”  
“……好好照顾他。”

约翰整整两天都没有醒过来，所有人都担心他不会再醒了，只是没人会当着夏洛克的面说出来。夏洛克保持着他最开始的姿势，像尊雕像那样坐在约翰的床头，一直没有合眼。麦考夫再也没来过，除了一个全息投影的花篮和上面表达祝福和歉意的卡片之外什么也没有留下，巴别塔也没有再派任何人来同夏洛克商量他们那些愚蠢的协议。  
约翰术后出血的消息在巴别塔外又引起了一次新的讨论热度，这件事大大打消了人们对这项研究的期待——如果你连一位Omega的性命都保不住，谈何复制他身上的奇迹呢。  
当约翰终于在第三天的凌晨睁开眼睛的时候，他被面前夏洛克的模样吓了一跳，还以为自己正在做噩梦，否则没办法解释自己此刻的浑身无力和伴侣的形容枯槁。  
但很快约翰庆幸自己醒在了这样四下无人的时刻，他不想让别人也有幸看到他Alpha的脆弱，夏洛克像是斯考特那样把脸埋在他的胸口哭泣。虽然仍没有人跟他解释情况，但约翰也意识到这一次的凶险前所未有。  
约翰不停地道歉，当夏洛克亲吻他的嘴唇之后，他明白自己应该说的是我爱你。  
夏洛克自始至终什么也没说出口，约翰以为他太久滴水未进，发不出声音来了，夏洛克没有反驳，他知道他唯一想说的话现在还不是时候坦白。  
他们要逃离乐园。


	5. 受难日

夏洛克在公开频道上发送的交易请求终于有了回复。一个地下避难所愿意用三十克液体浓缩核燃料的价格卖出一条健康的狗，那足够一个五十人的地下避难所三个月的电力消耗了。  
就算在这种时代，伊甸外的人类没有什么可以选择的余地，无法放弃危险的液体核燃料。约翰其实不太懂这方面的知识，他低头想了一会儿，问夏洛克是否可以把之前那块固体燃料作为替代，这样夏洛克也不用费力去找了，携带也安全一些。  
夏洛克说那大概他们得拿出十几条狗跟我们交换，一条狗才不值那么多。  
“更何况找起来也没有那么费力，这是笔好买卖，只是我不想把那么危险的东西带回船上操作，但在船体外搭建一个实验室需要浪费三天的时间，我会赶不及他们要求的交货期。”  
“你不会让我们遇到危险的，夏洛克，”约翰露出一个微笑，“如果你实在不放心，我就带着孩子们躲远一点，不打扰你的实验。”  
“我当然不会，但我觉得你有必要知道，我为了斯考特的无理要求赌上了一家四口的性命。”  
“我也跟你一样爱他，夏洛克。”

约翰在急诊术后的第三天就转出了重症病房，又回到那个特地为他准备的窗明几净的看护病房之中。远离了那些不停发出噪音的仪器之后，约翰感觉自己紧绷的神经终于松懈下来。他现在已经好了，只是还需要一点时间。  
那个全息投影的花篮早就被他关掉，迷你投影仪也不知道丢哪里去了，房间空得有些可怕，约翰突然发现自己变得很不适应。  
或许是大出血后遗症，脑部缺血损伤留下不可磨灭的负面情绪，让人容易变得消沉。约翰跟夏洛克说起这个猜测的时候，夏洛克像是看怪物一样看着约翰，然后告诉他明天斯考特会来，千万别传染给孩子。  
夏洛克难得的幽默让约翰笑得刀口生疼，约翰只能在病床上蜷起身子挨过一阵抽痛，接着抬起脚给了夏洛克一下：“不许再逗我发笑了。”  
夏洛克露出一副无辜的模样，他的目光仍落在手上的平板，新出炉的实验数据，哪个研究员能拒绝在第一时间确认它们呢？  
“还顺利吗，大科学家？”  
“完全不，预料之中。”  
夏洛克快速阅读的本领还是那么让人艳羡，数十页的纯数据，看完也用不了二十分钟。约翰在想接下来该聊点什么的时候，夏洛克已经收起平板起身要走了。  
“不再多待一会儿吗。我记得你的新实验室就在六十二层？”  
距离午休时间结束还有五十分钟，约翰本想让夏洛克在病房的长沙发上睡一会儿的。距离约翰发病以来将近一周了，这一周对夏洛克来说好像一年那么漫长，先是在病床前不眠不休等了约翰三天三夜，后来则是新研究项目批准，在巴别塔中他的新实验室和约翰的监护病房两头跑。在每天用午餐和晚餐的时间，不管有多忙，夏洛克都会刮了胡子换件衬衫，雷打不动地出现在约翰的床头，问他感觉怎么样。  
这种事对于夏洛克来说都有点贴心过头了，但约翰知道自己非常需要家人的陪伴，他才不会大大方方让夏洛克去忙，而是问他为什么非要在这种时候开启他的新项目。  
夏洛克当然能给出一千种合理解释，但他还是诚恳地告诉了约翰：“你知道工作对我来说是一种疏解压力的办法——我想我还没能从那件事恢复过来，我需要这个。”  
约翰当时再次被触动了，就像是他刚刚从昏睡中醒来时那样，夏洛克比约翰想象中在乎他要多得多，这让约翰觉得歉疚，但更多的是被爱。  
“好吧，只是少抽点烟，但注意休息这种话你是不会听的，对吗？”  
“反正我不可能比你更糟。”

约翰住院之后，斯考特是第一次被准许来探望，他和莉莉丝小姐在家的时候过得其实还说得过去，但一周没见过Omega父亲让他越来越焦虑，一岁半的男孩没有时间的概念，但积累的情绪绝不会出差错。  
不过斯考特很讨厌巴别塔，在约翰见到儿子之前，他就能听见走廊里传来那响亮的哭号了。这怪不了他，因为斯考特来巴别塔从未有过好事，不是抽血就是打针，被固定在一个小房间里做身体扫描都算得上轻描淡写的事了。  
好在他敏锐的观察力和超龄的记忆力在约翰身上同样奏效，约翰看起来和闻起来与他的Omega父亲差了很多，但斯考特仍会在莉莉丝小姐的怀里向约翰伸出胳膊要一个拥抱。  
莉莉丝小姐将斯考特递给约翰的动作非常轻柔，并在斯考特兴奋地踢腿的时候握住了男孩的脚腕，告诉他一定要安分一点。  
只是十八个月大的男孩的字典里查不出安分这两个字。在约翰痛苦的皱眉时，莉莉丝赶忙把斯考特抱走了。她知道这个家里的Alpha有多可怕，上次给住院的约翰装错了换洗衣物，她就被Alpha骂哭了。这次带斯考特来医院探病，看到周围没有那个Alpha的踪迹，她着实是松了一口气。  
“看到您恢复得这么好真是令人安慰，那天真的给我吓坏了，华生医生，斯考特还这么小，您千万要照顾好自己。”  
“真的很抱歉，如果我之前留院观察，就不会发生这种事情了。”  
莉莉丝飞快地笑了一下。因为斯考特的注意力被房间里墙壁上模拟花园的动态壁画吸引，她只好抱着斯考特绕到床尾去看个清楚。  
约翰看到斯考特这么有活力的样子，心情也舒畅起来，可惜知道斯考特会来的夏洛克反倒认为今天有人替他履行了探病的职责，所以没能让约翰享受到一家团聚的完满。  
那之后约翰和莉莉丝一直在聊斯考特的事，最后斯考特在莉莉丝的怀里睡着了，约翰看她抱得有些辛苦，就让她把斯考特放在床上。  
斯考特那个下午在约翰身边睡得很好，他在梦里一直都能听到他的Omega父亲和莉莉丝阿姨轻声交谈的声音。

麦考夫那天也偷偷来看过一次约翰——夏洛克到了晚餐的时候才发现，因为约翰吃了一只今日营养餐计划外的橘子。  
麦考夫在斯考特离开后不久带着几只橘子出现，但他连坐都没有坐，只是开门见山地问约翰是否还有什么需要，约翰也不假思索地回答说他想出院回家了，但碍于这次入院的原因，他还是不要提出来的好。  
麦考夫为他剥了一只橘子递上去，约翰没有拒绝这样珍贵的水果，他坐在床上认真享用。按照伊甸内的律法，他其实是麦考夫·福尔摩斯的养子，和他同龄的夏洛克其实是他的叔叔。这件事在领养程序完成后就变成了事实，所有人都心照不宣的事实。婚礼的当天的场景约翰记忆犹新，按照传统，麦考夫负责把约翰交到夏洛克手里，夏洛克本想拒绝麦考夫的出席，但约翰小心翼翼地问他能不能让麦考夫坐到Omega这边的宾客席时，夏洛克发现自己简直是一败涂地，一败涂地到可笑的地步了。  
夏洛克觉得约翰好像总是不明白和麦考夫保持距离。而在约翰看来，是夏洛克总不明白他和麦考夫点到为止的关系，那完全出于正常人类的社交需要而已。  
麦考夫谈起了在约翰手术那天他和夏洛克发生的那些不愉快。他并没有把自己对夏洛克说的话原原本本重复给约翰听，但约翰也能感受到委婉背后的尖锐。  
“当时他应该很心里很不舒服——难道他动手了？”  
“也没有真的动手，”麦考夫的笑容像面具那样挂在脸上，“但我觉得他对你们的处境有了前所未有的了解——我只是想确认一下，在任何情况下，你都会选择留在他身边吗？”  
“……我没有明白，为什么我会离开夏洛克？是他跟你说了什么吗？”  
麦考夫知道自己提了一个坏问题，约翰连送到嘴边的橘子都放下了，他浑身都紧绷起来。  
“你没必要紧张，夏洛克什么都没说，我只是随便问问而已，约翰。”  
“你从不随便问问题。”约翰冷静了下来，认真地吃完了手上的橘子，看起来若有所思，“非要让我回答的话，或许只会等他需要我离开的时候吧。”  
麦考夫揉了揉额角，他真正想问的是约翰有没有带着斯考特陪夏洛克一起离开伊甸的觉悟，只是如果夏洛克还没有向约翰坦白的话，麦考夫没有必要为他把话说明白。  
“还是这么感人啊，约翰，你让我想起你们的婚礼。”  
麦考夫和约翰相处的时候就会变得不擅长闲聊，或许他一针见血的风格从来都不适合闲聊。很快约翰就厌烦了同麦考夫对话，晚餐时间快到了，他好心提醒对方夏洛克应该要来了。  
麦考夫获得了特赦，他离开前确认了约翰一切都好，并允许约翰以后在下午五点到六点的时候给自己打电话，有什么需求都可以提出来，他会尽力去办。

夏洛克发现那只橘子后倒没有想象中生气，他只是看起来更累了一些，疲惫地问麦考夫跟他说了什么。  
约翰没有正面回答这个简单的问题，他把麦考夫的问题丢给了夏洛克：“在什么情况下，你会选择离开我呢？”  
这回换夏洛克皱着眉头紧张了，他一把夺过约翰手里的橘子，问麦考夫到底跟他说了什么。  
“他问我是不是无论发生什么都会留在你身边，”约翰抬起脸来看着夏洛克，“所以是你想要离开我了吗，福尔摩斯先生？”  
麦考夫就算再蠢也绝不可能是那个意思，夏洛克露出了和麦考夫一样头疼的样子：“约翰，你无可理喻。”  
“所以你的回答是不会了？”  
“约翰·华生，如果你要继续说疯话的话，我恐怕会忍不住跟你动手了。”  
“啊，你要跟病人动手吗？”  
夏洛克走近了两步，约翰夸张地向后躲开，还是被扑上来的Alpha压在身下，Alpha的手臂揽过他的后腰，用一个极其亲密的姿势趴在约翰耳边告诉他：“你的主治医生告诉我说等你出院后严格禁欲一个月，之后再回到这里复查，如果结果不如意，我们就必须继续再等下去。我已经很烦躁了，约翰，如果你再说一句什么要离开的疯话，我不敢向医生保证你的住院日期不会延长。”  
“真的吗？”约翰叹了口气，他的手移到两人之间，伸进了Alpha的裤腰里，“可我已经在这里住够了，福尔摩斯先生，我可以给你一点别的？”  
那天，夏洛克在晚餐时间得到了柔软的一个手活，他们不是经常做这个，因为他们通常会直接一步到位，这样的前戏并非夏洛克的风格。而且就算在之前每次取卵手术后的禁欲期，夏洛克也更喜欢约翰用嘴。  
后来约翰想想，那时候是不是就被夏洛克那么糊弄过去了，而且自己还赔了一个手活。

约翰回到医院复查的时候已经是两个月后了，除了偶尔抱斯考特的时候会出现一些腹部的隐痛，约翰觉得自己完好如初，但一向胆大妄为的夏洛克仍坚持着医嘱，晚上甚至要跟自己的Omega分房睡。苦不堪言的约翰在医院拿到完全康复的诊断后迫不及待地打电话告诉还在实验室的夏洛克。Alpha只是在电话那头冷冷地迎合了一句，接着说他今天要在实验室通宵了，不用等他回家。  
约翰在诊室里直接愣住了，他看看手上的报告单又看了看医生，接着用怀疑的语气说道：“夏洛克，我说我已经完全康复好了？”  
“我听见了。”电话那边的夏洛克完全装不下去笑出了声，“你出来吧？”  
推开诊室的门，夏洛克早已经站在门口了，他手里握着一瓶香槟酒：“带你去吃好的庆祝一下？”  
夏洛克选了当年求婚时的那家餐厅，还定了当初一样的位置。仪式感对夏洛克这样实用主义的人来说完全是为了讨好约翰，而约翰承认夏洛克是世界上第一会讨好他的人。  
可今天的菜单远比不上当年大方，约翰看过一遍之后，使者已经为他们冰好了香槟酒，约翰迫不及待地尝了一口，味道是恰好的甜，从杯口处抬起头来，约翰看到夏洛克正一脸坏笑地说：“你今夜不会想吃得太饱的。”  
约翰抬抬眉毛，他当然知道夏洛克在暗示什么，更不会示弱：“如果你晚上饿了，我还可以做宵夜给你。”  
“口气不小，约翰。”夏洛克举起香槟和约翰碰杯，“还是要祝贺你康复，接下来相当长一段时间你都不用在肚子上开刀了——这是也是件值得庆祝的事。”  
约翰本来想要说谢谢麦考夫，但现在夏洛克正开心的时候，提起那家伙有点太毁气氛了。他们甚至都没提起过斯考特，从通识学校的哈德森太太聊到巴别塔的门禁，话题从来都只有他们两人。

当他们回到那间伊甸赠与他们的双层公寓时，斯考特和莉莉丝已经在一层的婴儿房和保姆房睡下了，夏洛克和约翰静悄悄地钻回房间后，约翰和夏洛克感慨说伊甸真的很周到，这样在房间里不管弄出什么动静来都不会吓到小孩。  
夏洛克冷笑了一声，他想起了那个要求交媾次数的合约，他实在是感谢不起来。  
两人进到卧室，各自开始脱衣服，约翰保留了衬衫，夏洛克站在床尾的地方就抱住了他，捧着约翰圆圆的后脑吻住这个Omega。  
约翰的骨架很小，拥抱的时候夏洛克总有一种他会从自己的手缝和怀抱里漏出去的错觉，然而Omega信息素的味道却无处不在，耳后要比脸颊香一些，脖颈和锁骨则各有各的可爱，夏洛克鼻子蹭弄着约翰的皮肤，Omega怕痒，被迫躲到墙边，被Alpha一副围堵的架势轻轻地捉住了。  
夏洛克握住约翰的手腕，拉高了放在唇边吻了吻，“想站着上你。”  
“非要这么辛苦吗？我会站不住的。”约翰说着踮了一点脚尖，仰着脸眨了眨眼睛，试图让夏洛克改变主意。  
但Alpha的手从约翰的衬衫下捉住了Omega的腰，往上一提一带，将约翰抱了起来，失去重心的约翰下意识紧紧搂住了夏洛克的脖颈，“这不就好了吗？”Alpha低声笑了笑，就着将约翰半托起来的姿势将他抵到了墙上，微妙的身高差致使约翰需要稍微低头来迁就接吻的距离，而Alpha的阴茎磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，硬实圆热的一根，Alpha反应快得像是小发情期，约翰抱怨地咬了咬夏洛克的嘴角——这个姿势会操得很深，他实在深有体会。  
好在两个月的禁欲期让约翰变得很敏感，光是接吻和蹭弄就能让Omega的里面湿润起来，约翰握住Alpha的阴茎头端，引导着对方进入自己的身体。体位加上欠缺扩张让过程变得有一点困难，夏洛克浑身绷得像块钢板，他没舍得把约翰直接放下去，由着约翰在脱力的时候让阴茎从穴口滑了出去，黏液蹭得到处都是。  
“太难了……”约翰红着脸抱怨。  
夏洛克把脸上的汗蹭到约翰脸上，“再试一次。”  
这一次约翰憋着劲儿让Alpha一寸一寸往里，直到头端滑过腔口的厚实的肌肉群，约翰忍不住收紧了小腹，Alpha的阴茎忽然滑了进去，一瞬间被塞满的感觉快得让约翰悬空的小腿徒劳地撑了撑，脚趾蜷紧了才后知后觉地抱住Alpha，连肩头都泛着一点红。  
夏洛克费了很大力气别把约翰摔在地上，第一次就站着来的确太难了，可感觉也好到足以让人忘乎所以。他几乎完全撑开了Omega的生殖腔，否则不可能一下塞到了底。当他开始进出时，约翰脸上有着全然无法把持的表情，Omega摇着脑袋，呻吟里全是无法掩盖的动情，偏偏腰腹收得很紧，仿佛不这样做就会被Alpha的阴茎扯出去似的，可这分明只会加深错觉。有好一会儿约翰都不太能分清夏洛克到底操到了哪里，只觉得一片湿热腻人，Alpha的捣干带着噗呲噗呲的水声，约翰完全是靠本能在配合，直到夏洛克忽然绷紧身体停下动作，闷哼着稳了一会儿，约翰才知道自己夹着Alpha高潮了。  
等Alpha把他放倒在床边，约翰还有点回不过神，Alpha问他会不会太累了，他也不说话，只把Alpha拉过来接吻。夏洛克用手揉搓着约翰的腰臀，试着让约翰在不应期里适应被进出的感觉，没什么快感，只有生理性被反复操开的扩张感。约翰被操了一会儿就受不住地侧过了身子，枕着自己的手肘，抓着床单蜷了起来。Alpha就着侧入的姿势能进得很快却不过深，Omega还未从高潮的虚弱里完全恢复，Alpha却操得更快了，约翰闭着眼忍了忍，可腹股沟内侧的酸麻感越忍越明显，Omega的整个身体都缠上了劲，逼得Alpha不得不更用力才能够操进去。夏洛克也被约翰绞得快要射了，最后握着约翰的膝盖，托着约翰的腰，把他往自己身下带，没轻没重地往约翰生殖腔最里面走，顶着最深处那张会轻柔地接吻的小嘴那里射了出来。  
约翰也跟着射了，呜呜地哼了两下，把脸埋在了手肘里。发泄完的夏洛克落在他身上，伸手去拨约翰那张满是热汗的脸，约翰不让，又被拨了两下，最后扭着脸和Alpha亲吻，一副很不情愿的样子。  
夏洛克看了看他，若有所思道：“我怎么觉得你比较喜欢这个姿势？进得比较深吗？”  
约翰把Alpha的脸推开了。

那天晚上是夏洛克去做了宵夜，他们一起在床上吃了鸡肉三明治，吃饱了之后约翰坐在夏洛克身上说要再来一次，夏洛克却问他能不能脱掉衬衫。  
约翰很快地拒绝了，他想了一会儿借口，便更快地放弃了：“我觉得我肚子上的疤很丑——我其实不太在乎你怎么看它——只是我不想看到它，我住院一个月天天对着它看，所以现在我觉得衬衫很好。”  
“好吧。如果你这么说的话。”夏洛克猛地翻身，把约翰压在身下，并伸手蒙住了他的眼睛，解开了衬衫纽扣，“你不看就好了，把眼睛闭上。”  
约翰咕哝着什么，他也没有试着挣扎，只是告诉夏洛克不要摸来摸去的，会发痒。他的确没有去看夏洛克在做什么，所以约翰惊讶地发现柔软的嘴唇触碰伤疤的时候会特别特别痒，他大声抗议，紧接着夏洛克向下亲吻到了他更敏感的地方之后，约翰才噤了声。  
最后他们也没有开始第二轮，夏洛克让约翰靠在自己怀里，手掌拢在约翰那道十五公分长的手术切口上，好像只要这样用手遮住的话，一切都没发生过——他们仍是十五岁刚刚成年的时候，没有斯考特，他们甚至还没见过巴别塔二十层以上的风景，每天忙于书本和测验之间，永远不用担心在伊甸之中会遭受任何不幸。  
毕竟曾经的约翰是那么普通，乐园之中，除了夏洛克没人会非想要约翰不可。

夏洛克有关实验船的申请很快就获批了，这意味着他也获得了到伊甸外活动并进行实验的资格，那艘飞船是巴别塔最新研制的方舟号，量产三千艘，夏洛克拿到的是编号221，但经过夏洛克自主改造的方案得以实施之后，这艘船就是夏洛克自己独有的Beta版本。  
那时候夏洛克的221B很快就有了自己的名气，它刷新了携带固定量水和空气后在伊甸外生存时长的记录，有了夏洛克亲自设置的净化舱，船体内外的循环净化效率达到了历史级的千分之五。就算这一数值对于辐射区求生根本杯水车薪，但也可以宣告夏洛克·福尔摩斯研究员的净化技术已经自成一派，他曾经的导师甚至预言这位研究员一定能在他有生之年将这项技术的净化率突破到百分之二。  
麦考夫曾看过夏洛克的研究报告，他看到了几处细微的错误——福尔摩斯绝不会犯的错误——他当然就明白了这其中到底在发生什么，并主动签署了几份鼓励政策，给优秀研究员的船舱配备了真实的人工智能的医疗舱，以防在野外实验遇到什么不测，并且不动声色地向巴别塔医药中心申请了三百搜避难船所需的辐射治疗稳定剂等物资。  
约翰完完全全不知道发生了什么，只是偶尔能在电视上看到他的Alpha的名字在滚动词条里一闪而过。  
夏洛克早出晚归的研究生活在一次时长两周的出差后宣告结束了，他的最新提交的生存报告比较之前来说只是有细微的增长，巴别塔却仍信心十足地鼓励他继续他的研究。  
但福尔摩斯研究员的热情直直落回冰点，他只会在必要的船体维修和自检驾驶中回去实验室里，剩下的时间他都还给了他的家庭。  
约翰看到他那副放弃的样子终于也松了口气，对于约翰来说，夏洛克从工作中寻找安全感的时期已经过去了，或许现在对他们来说，那件事的影响才真正过去。

麦考夫不久后甚至亲自登门拜访了夏洛克，夏洛克面对麦考夫很是平静。据约翰所知，距离他们上次在医院的见面过去半年多了，斯考特的大伯也只会在夏洛克频繁出差的时候来探望他。本以为会有一场大战的约翰只是被告知他们兄弟俩有话去书房谈谈，就被这两个福尔摩斯无情地留在了会客厅，连同他准备好的红茶一起。  
麦考夫是来说恭喜的，毕竟夏洛克值得一个竖立在巴别塔纪念馆里的铜像。  
“其实你的实验已经成功了对吗，伊甸之外两周，你已经验证了在辐射区内的净化舱保证了水与空气完全的自给自足，只要携带的物资足够，这艘计划容纳二十人的实验船，足够你和约翰逃离伊甸了，对吗？”  
“还有斯考特，我们家有三个人。”夏洛克丝毫没有谦虚的意思，“百分之八十三，我甚至能在空气湿度30%的时候保证一天的用水，更何况我还有很长的时间去改良它。”  
“现在你们在伊甸里的生活远好过辐射区外，有那艘避难船也一样。”麦考夫的眼神阴郁起来，他有些情报需要和夏洛克分享，“有关恢复伊甸内胎生子生育能力的研究仍没有任何进展。同时巴别塔在上周刚刚发现了舱生子不可能提供成熟受精卵的证据，没有任何解决办法，我们也决定暂时不会公开。人类世界现存的胎生子是人类繁衍的最后机会……而这是真正的死局。”  
“约翰也绝不是那枚能翻盘的棋子，”夏洛克深吸一口气，他讨论人类存亡可以像讨论天气，但只要涉及约翰，他便不能压抑自己的情绪，“只是约翰看起来足够像。溺水的人连一根稻草也要抓紧，巴别塔不会放弃约翰的，如果斯考特无法觉醒成Alpha，他也会被抽干身上最后一滴血。”  
麦考夫看着夏洛克，转而提起一个稍微缓和的话题：“但等约翰到了年纪，他就不用再上手术台了……”  
夏洛克像是被刺痛了哪根神经，他从椅子上站起来走到窗前，给自己点了一支烟：“我曾那么想过，只要再让约翰坚持十几年，或许是二十几年，他对伊甸就没有利用价值了——瞧瞧我都麻木到什么程度了——那些针管扎在他胳膊上的时候我已经感觉不到什么了，我甚至想过让我的Omega再经历十几年现在他正在经历的事。以后会发生什么呢？每次濒死后再换两年安稳吗？”

那艘避难船绝对会派上用场，或许是等约翰再次躺在那张手术台上的前一天，或许是等斯考特觉醒成Omega的那个晚上，夏洛克明白伊甸内他能走的路越来越窄，他们没有选择。  
夏洛克隐瞒的技术是他最后的底牌，那意味着他的避难船在理论上可以脱离伊甸至少七年，巴别塔现有的最高规格避难船无法脱离伊甸超过一个月，直线距离也不能超过两千英里。夏洛克的方舟号足够跑到伊甸永远找不到的地方，而七年时间也足够夏洛克在伊甸外寻找新的补给点了。  
但伊甸外，生命会受到威胁的就不只是约翰了，夏洛克注定在那片绝望的土地上独自探索，等斯考特大一些能自己过夜了，约翰同他两人一起也会轻松一点。那样的生活真的好吗？全家人日夜提心吊胆，约翰不可能让他的孩子暴露在那样的环境里，如果伊甸内安稳生活的代价只是牺牲Omega一人，那么约翰绝无可能死心跟着他逃走。  
这才是夏洛克所面临的最大问题，如果这场牺牲不涉及到别人，约翰宁愿自己被切成一块一块的，也不会让夏洛克和斯考特被驱逐出乐园。  
两个福尔摩斯安静地抽着烟，各自有各自的顾虑，麦考夫最后把烟摁灭在书桌上的烟灰缸里，用只有他们两人能听到声音说：“我也不想永远见不到我所有的家人。或许巴别塔很快就能给人类带来新希望了，也不一定非要这么悲观。”  
“希望如此……那样的话斯考特还能给你盖上最后一铲土。”  
“听到你这样承认斯考特是福尔摩斯家的继承人，我得说我还是很感动的，夏洛克。”  
麦考夫的眉头舒展开来，但那样的场面也只能存在于脑海。  
之后他们又交流了一些有关方舟号实验船的事宜，麦考夫记下了夏洛克交代所有的待办事项，但他们谈的有点久了，约翰借口送来红茶和点心，进入书房查看他们的情况。  
“你们福尔摩斯都是烟囱吗？”  
烟雾缭绕的房间让约翰的怒意取代了担心，这俩人还有心情使劲抽烟呢，他把托盘砸在书桌上，打开了书房的窗户，又匆匆退了出去。  
麦考夫跟约翰说谢谢，Omega反而说如果他再不走的话，就得留下一起吃晚饭了。  
麦考夫端起茶杯喝了一口，望着书房被合上的门，感叹约翰送客的方式总是有些特别。

那之后，在约定的休整期之中，福尔摩斯家的确度过了一段非常快乐的时光。斯考特三岁的时候告别了莉莉丝，开始由约翰亲自照顾他，那时候他和斯考特的名气已经成过去的事了，最近在伊甸内生了至少两个孩子的人都被追封为英雄母亲，大家最喜欢讨论的是那对孕育过五个孩子的夫妇。  
这样的话题让人充满希望，夏洛克却会在私下说那五个里有三个孩子都是用夫妇的受精卵培育的舱生子。约翰其实不太在意这些，毕竟生育好像又同他十四岁那样一样与他无关了。而斯考特是胎生或者舱生都无所谓——毕竟他那么像他的Alpha父亲。  
他经常带着斯考特去伊甸的公立公园“绿洲”玩耍，那里有斥巨资重构的森林和草原，虽然面积不算太大，也足够三岁的男孩撒欢了。斯考特会在那里一晚就是一个下午，偶尔夏洛克也会来，等到节日的时候，麦考夫甚至会赏脸和他们一家人野餐。乐园中的乐园，一切都是那么的完美，跑累了的斯考特会缠着约翰喝水吃东西，之后再远远跑开。  
斯考特就是在绿洲中见识到了小狗这样奢侈的宠物，每个孩子梦寐以求的专属朋友，永远不离不弃的毛茸茸的小家伙。也是在那一天，小男孩第一次提出了这个愿望：“我能有一条狗吗，约翰？”  
“或许你可以问问夏洛克？”  
那时夏洛克正枕在约翰的腿上假寐，他随口应付了儿子的难题，转了个身，把脸埋进约翰柔软的肚子。就算在这样惬意的时候，夏洛克也不曾忘记，面前那层掺有Omega特殊香气的织物下，藏着一道十五公分的伤疤。

到达预定的坐标附近后，夏洛克先用红外视镜看了看周围的环境，没有暗藏的热源，这意味着没有杀伤力太高的陷阱——毕竟冷兵器是扫描不出的。他还是在距离自己五十米远的地方预设了信号弹发送，藏在废墟里等着与他接头的人主动出现。  
很快一块隐蔽的阴影里出现了震动，是地下避难所的舱门打开的动静，夏洛克举起望远镜四周看了看，很快确认了对方蓄水池的位置。从舱门内出现的是三个穿着简易隔离服的人，都举着武器。他们也在确定信号弹的位置，当然没有发现任何人。  
夏洛克的频道里开始兹兹啦啦响起声响，几句并不礼貌的问候之后，对方确认着夏洛克的位置。  
“我在距离你七十米附近的位置，我没有看到你带着狗出来。”  
“这样的环境带着狗出来，难道你要的是死狗吗？”  
“没有狗的简易隔离舱吗？”  
感觉到其中有诈的夏洛克一下紧绷了神经，在听到对方说隔离舱单独计费的时候，夏洛克暗骂一句，接着确认着价格。  
对方却一直要求夏洛克露面，否则交易终止。  
最后夏洛克选择同样亮出了武器靠近，穿着外骨骼的夏洛克有近三米高，他的骨骼配套枪械是伊甸内最高制式，一分钟可以打800-840发子弹，配有有两个容量两百发的弹夹，架在胳膊上的时候，你就能明显感觉到对面的退缩。  
这样的火力悬殊下，交易很是顺利，他得到了一个简易生物隔离舱，给狗准备的氧气罐，和一条货真价实的狗。  
夏洛克询问了狗的品种和年纪，对方简单回答了是混血：“不会长太大的，辐射区的小狗长不了多大。”  
多准备了一倍液体燃料的夏洛克大方地全给了对方，现在他只想快点回去。  
为首的男人却对手上的核燃料验查的意思都没有，而是两眼放光地问他：“你进去过乐园吗？这样的科技不可能是辐射区的新人类做的。”  
夏洛克没有回答他的问题，他启动了装备，跟对方说了永别。  
可他是无论如何也想不到两个氧气罐里都塞了声波炸药，那条本应属于斯考特的狗在他走出两百米后就被他的原主人亲手杀掉，在剧烈的眩晕将夏洛克彻底击倒前，他也没能扣动扳机。  
他该拔掉身上的信号发射器的。夏洛克想。否则约翰会回来找他的。


	6. 萨马拉城之约

夏洛克醒来的时候，他无法确认自己晕过去了多久，但从衣服上已经半干的呕吐物痕迹来说，时间绝对不会少于两小时。他的耳鸣仍没有停止——或许是耳蜗损伤的症状，夏洛克不能确定，他知道现在眼震和恶心的症状消失已经是谢天谢地了。  
他很快环视了一下四周——他曾研究过不少被废弃或所有避难人员都阵亡的地下避难所，这里的构造还是隔离舱中，显然他们今天没有足够的资源为所有人进行消毒，那些末日的强盗只能把他们的俘虏和战利品拖进隐蔽的地下处理。  
夏洛克看到三个人当中个子最矮的那个已经迫不及待要试穿他的外骨骼了。  
夏洛克清清嗓子，粗略判断过自己被束缚的情况之后，说出醒来后的第一句话：“那是虹膜识别的设备，光是匹配我的步态和行动习惯就用了四个月调试，我劝你不要启动——如果你真的知道启动口令的话，你会被它扯碎的。”  
为首的那个男人是第一个因为这段话回头的。一直没能成功开启外骨骼的小个子这才从那件装备上跳下来，捡起扔在地上的步枪狠狠敲了夏洛克的脑袋一下：“你以为你扯一些我们都听不懂的玩意，我们就能被你唬住了吗，亚当？”  
被打得眼冒金星的夏洛克在他的隔离服里啐掉了嘴里的血，他现在最想抗议的是他被起的新外号——被伊甸园驱逐的亚当。  
“那我就用你们这些野蛮人都能听懂的话告诉你们，我的装备认主，你们操控不了。”  
他们的首领看起来有一定年纪，但他的话显然没有之前多，他在昏暗的隔离舱里来回踱步，像是在酝酿什么新计划。他被称为野蛮人的两个跟班并不觉得那是冒犯的称呼，但他们仍不喜欢夏洛克的语气和态度。毕竟抓过那么多的来交易的新人类，没有一个不是哭着求饶的。当那个小个子又要高举着枪托去打人的时候，为首的男人走过来，将试图施暴的手下一把推远，接着他俯下身来，透过彼此隔离服的两道有机玻璃看着夏洛克模糊的眼睛，声音是难藏的兴奋：“你不是被驱逐的，亚当，伊甸不可能给一个罪人这样好的东西；但在这片诅咒之地上游荡也不是伊甸的安排——如果能回到伊甸，谁他妈会想要一条属于辐射区的狗呢——你得告诉我实话，亚当，你得说实话，为什么要逃离乐园？”

两年约定的日期一到，那检测激素水平的芯片秘钥被重新激活，夏洛克只要用平板的感应部位在约翰胳膊上轻轻一贴，就能看到巴别塔也正在看的数据——约翰下次的排卵期就在两周后，他的身体水平也完全恢复到了能够再进行手术的阶段。  
这一天总会来的，约翰的情绪有些低沉，两年的时间足够他的家庭从那次差点让他丧命的阴影中走出，但只需要一个简简单单的信息通知，就足以让往日所有阴影重新笼罩在他们头上。  
他和夏洛克的关系甚至都会因此变得紧张，更不用说现在的斯考特已经快四岁了，他在这个麻烦的年纪比两年前要敏感得多。现在可没有莉莉丝小姐挡在斯考特和他愁云惨淡的父亲们之间了。  
就是这样的情况下，夏洛克没有故态复萌，一反常态的他甚至突然提出了什么实验室开放日——他可以带约翰到他的实验室和方舟号上看看，让约翰见识一下他平日里的工作是什么样的。  
斯考特没有在受邀之列，约翰也不想在这种时候扫夏洛克的兴，他找了临时保姆代为看管他们的孩子，换了一套正式一点的衣服，挽着夏洛克的手臂来到了巴别塔的五十四层，高级研究员私人实验室所在的层落。  
在实验室的模拟驾驶舱里，约翰玩得很尽兴，他问出的所有问题都能得到实验室主人的耐心解答，甚至有些问题在专业人士眼里看起来很蠢，夏洛克也不动声色地纠正着约翰的说法。他的锋芒全都收起，一副毕恭毕敬的模样。约翰一开始只觉得夏洛克希望自己能过得开心点，等到他捧着夏洛克的脸道谢的时候，才意识到愁眉不展的夏洛克另有所图。  
而夏洛克觉得自己的时机把握刚刚好，他紧紧握住了约翰的手，告诉他的Omega自己的流亡计划。  
约翰的反应如预料之中：“我不可能带着三岁的斯考特跟你走的，夏洛克，我不可能仅仅是为了不去做那几个手术就送咱们一家三口去辐射区自杀。”  
这是夏洛克在二十秒内收到的回复。就算夏洛克拿出几本词典那么厚的机密文件来证明自己的飞船足够安全，约翰的态度就像一块三十公分厚的铅板，什么样的射线打来都一概屏蔽，他才不想听夏洛克是如何做到让蒸汽净化舱可以做到百分之八十九的净化率的，也不想知道人工医疗舱可以自主完成各种手术的强大功能。  
“无论如何都不可能，夏洛克，就算你的方舟再厉害，也不可能给斯考特第二个伊甸。”  
“但我不能让你留在伊甸了，身为你的Alpha，我早该这么做了。  
“那你就干脆把我打晕吧拖上船吧，福尔摩斯先生，但如果你足够善良的话，记得把斯考特留下，比起离开他的父亲，我觉得让这个年纪的孩子离开伊甸才更残忍。”

他们的关系从那一天落到了冰点，甚至比之前每一次的手术前的关系都要尴尬。夏洛克没有亲自去送他，甚至留院观察的三天也从未拜访过他，好像是故意留下约翰一人在病房里对着手术切口生气那样。时隔两年再次手术后的伤口疼得让他陌生，他想起了急诊手术后那段时间里夏洛克总是拖着疲惫不堪的身体来探望他，恐怕就是在进行他方舟的研究吧，这个逃离的计划被他在心里按了两年，所以对他的Alpha来说，从未有什么走出的阴影。  
新闻公开了最新的数据，女性Beta的成功受孕率下降到了百分之二十三，女性Omega虽然仍能保证着百分之八十以上的受孕可能，但现如今自然流产概率攀升到了百分之十五。胎生子只会越来越少，现在伊甸最大的争议就是培育胚胎的时候，是否应该人为分出同卵双胞胎甚至是多胞胎来增加舱生子的人口。

有关约翰研究的优先级仅仅低于女性生育能力和舱生子生育能力两个最热点的研究，约翰对此也心知肚明。就在一年前，他被抽走的血制作了血清，在某些异体卵泡刺激试验中的确取得了一些成果，虽然那些轻微的改变并没有多少实际意义，但也足够巴别塔兴奋好几个月了。他们兴致勃勃地期待着签订协议来提高约翰取卵的频次，约翰明白为了他的Alpha，他无论如何都不可能答应。  
就在出院的那天，巴别塔请两位福尔摩斯先生和约翰一起谈论新协议的问题，夏洛克在谈判桌上保持着冷静的沉默，约翰甚至以为夏洛克已经不在乎了。  
这次的谈判完全是单方面的通知，介于两年前那场意外，取卵手术的频次继续减为一年两次，但有关交媾频次和抽血协议比以往要更加严格了，斯考特抽血的频率也比两年前翻了一番，夏洛克拿着协议和麦考夫对视了一下，没等麦考夫抬他的眉毛，夏洛克就一言不发地在协议上签了字。  
现在那份一式三份的协议递到了约翰面前，只差他一个签字。  
约翰看了看夏洛克，夏洛克的眼神却像是在问他：怎么还不动手。  
走出了那通体纯白的巴别塔，夏洛克和麦考夫停在纪念喷泉前各自点燃一支烟。夏洛克看起来和麦考夫在谈论着什么，远远跟在后面的约翰在他们眼中变得像是不存在那样。约翰甚至不敢确定自己能不能过去搭话，他三天没看到他的Alpha了，而他的Alpha和他的冷战才刚刚开始。  
夏洛克和麦考夫好像谈完了，约翰看到他将烧了一半的烟头丢进了喷泉池，接着大步离开。麦考夫这才转过头来，他要完成自己的那支烟，看到约翰还愣在原地，他歪了一下头示意约翰快点跟上去。  
夏洛克在路边拦下了一辆出租车，打开了车门等约翰跟自己回家。  
“夏洛克……”  
“回家再谈。”

但回到家的夏洛克机械一般地和他请来的临时保姆谈话，向那位年轻的先生简单介绍了自己Omega的起居习惯，要求他多准备出Omega术后恢复的饮食，日薪也会翻倍。  
被夏洛克称作汉斯的男人明显是一位舱生子，就算到了成人的年纪，舱生子与生俱来的瘦弱和腼腆也没有改善分毫。汉斯紧张地把目光投在约翰的脸上，他看起来想要说点什么问候的话，却怎么也没能开口。  
约翰见状只能主动伸出右手让汉斯握住：“你好汉斯，这些天就要辛苦你照顾了。”  
“华生医生，很…很高兴见到你，这是我的荣幸。”  
谈话间，夏洛克已经拐进他的书房了，汉斯示意他该去泡杯咖啡给福尔摩斯先生了。三天未见的斯考特始终远远地躲在墙角，一副不肯靠近的模样。  
约翰的腹部仍不能用力，他只好半跪下来朝斯考特伸出手，示意要一个拥抱，“斯考特，到这里来，我已经三天没见到你了。”  
斯考特显得很犹豫，最后还是从墙后面跑了出来，手里拖着约翰给他买的那个泰迪熊的玩偶，撞进约翰怀里，紧紧地搂住约翰的脖颈，勒得约翰喘不过气。  
约翰的伤口和心里一起疼起来，他揉了揉怀里的小男孩，问他这几天过得怎么样，有没有按时吃饭，有没有挑食。  
斯考特点了点头又摇了摇头，约翰又问他有没有想自己，斯考特没有说话，约翰只好捋了捋他的后背，告诉斯考特自己有多么想念他。  
“你去哪里了，约翰？”  
“巴别塔。我走之前不是告诉过你了吗？”  
“那夏洛克又去哪里了，汉斯又是哪里来的？”  
“夏洛克这些天也不在家吗？”约翰没有将自己的惊讶展露太多，“我也不知道夏洛克去哪里了——汉斯是夏洛克请来照顾我们的，你不喜欢他吗？”  
“他总是很紧张。”  
这很好理解，因为他的雇主是夏洛克，而他要照看的是一个珍贵的移动炸弹。  
“我记得我答应过你，等我回来的时候带你去绿洲公园？”  
于是斯考特积攒三日的委屈和不满就这样烟消云散了。

他们的公园之行安排在了第二天早上出发，汉斯和约翰一早就准备好了野餐篮，从昨天就没出过书房的夏洛克自然是不会参加这样的活动了，在出门之前，斯考特专门去和夏洛克说了再见。  
约翰一整天都有点心不在焉，他想要给夏洛克打个电话聊聊，却害怕夏洛克继续对他冷嘲热讽。此时斯考特又在公园里到处找别人家的狗想要摸一摸，可怜的汉斯一直跟在斯考特身后想要把他拦下来。  
约翰看着斯考特兴奋跑跳的画面，想要是夏洛克也能看到就好了。  
他们在公园玩了一整天，最后汉斯实在受不住斯考特的央求，甚至也伸手去摸了摸那毛茸茸的狗。汉斯虽然很快用免洗消毒液清洁了手，但他的确也懂了一些斯考特的快乐。  
术后第四天晚上该换药的时候，约翰一个人坐在洗手间里准备了酒精和棉纱。毕竟汉斯的工作时间只到准备好晚餐，而约翰也不好对那个胆小的汉斯开口。  
下腹部的伤口对约翰来说不好消毒，他只能先用酒精清洁手部，然后捏着棉球轻轻擦拭刀口。缝线还要等等再拆，只是第一次自己为自己消毒的时候，约翰才意识到事到如今，这个肚子上反复开口的伤疤到底已经有多狰狞了。暗红色和樱桃红的瘢痕组织在伤口处交错，像腐烂的水果碾成一团，周围的皮肤也被牵拉起皱，看起来像是伤口在吸收周围还算正常的组织。  
约翰盯着那个位置看了一会儿，他不知道自己应该如何看待自己的伤口，他是个医生，竟然也会觉得这样的伤疤恶心——他不敢想像夏洛克会怎么想。  
洗手间的门突然被拉开，约翰惊得弄掉了手上的棉球，他以为来人是夏洛克，便没有回头更没有转身，故作平静地说：“我还要等一会儿才会好，你可以先用客房的洗手间。”  
“约翰，你在干什么？”  
发现来人其实是斯考特的时候已经来不及了，斯考特好奇的小脑袋已经探到约翰身前，看见了他一直掩藏的伤口。约翰急忙把衣摆拉下来，但还是太迟了，斯考特撇着嘴哭着跑了出去，约翰只好放下手上的事去追他。  
斯考特迈着两条小短腿飞快地拐进了夏洛克在二楼的书房，他的哭声让里面的小提琴声戛然而止，约翰只能硬着头皮跟了上去。

书房里夏洛克只开了一盏地灯，他抱着斯考特坐在沙发椅里，琴已经被放在一边。看到约翰来了，斯考特立马把脸埋在夏洛克的怀里，不敢看他的Omega父亲。  
“约翰要死了。”斯考特趴在夏洛克的肩膀上哭得直打嗝，用房间里所有人都能听到的声音说道，“约翰的肚子上长了一张怪物的脸，有嘴巴和眼睛——约翰还跟怪物说话……”  
夏洛克抱着他的儿子，温柔地安抚他，但冰冷的眼神穿过昏暗的房间，死死盯着站在门口的约翰。他轻声问斯考特：“那怪物说了什么吗？”  
“它什么也没说。但它很凶地看着我和约翰，我很害怕，爸爸。”  
约翰以为夏洛克是在跟他耀武扬威，告诉他这样的牺牲在孩子眼里就是可怕的自残，约翰甚至连走上去解释的机会都没有，现在的斯考特都不肯约翰靠近。  
他用恳求的目光看着夏洛克，夏洛克把眼神转开了。  
“斯考特，那不是怪物，那是受伤之后留下的疤痕，你再去看一看，但这次要看清楚一点，那里没有眼睛也没有嘴巴。但不要用手去碰，斯考特，只有这一点你记清楚。”  
“因为它很危险？”  
“因为约翰会疼，更糟的是他还有可能感染生病。”  
斯考特已经停止了他的哭泣，他从夏洛克身上滑下来，又走回了约翰身前，他先是看了看约翰，接着回头看了眼夏洛克，夏洛克冲他轻轻点了点头。  
乐音再次响起的时候，约翰打开了书房的顶灯，拉起上衣让斯考特看清楚一些。  
斯考特的表情告诉约翰他仍然很害怕这样的画面，但这一次他已经接受这是一个伤口的事实了：“我也受过伤，约翰，为什么你的伤口这么难看？”  
约翰发现自己无法回答出这个问题，他当然知道如何从专业的角度解释这样丑陋的瘢痕组织，但他不知道对自己三岁半的孩子说些什么。  
此时夏洛克继续为他的Omega解围：“因为那是很重的伤，斯考特，和你磕破了膝盖不一样。”  
斯考特的表情转为了担忧，他想握住约翰的手，约翰顺势把衣摆放下了。  
“那很疼吗？”斯考特奶声奶气地问。  
“非常疼。”“不怎么疼。”  
这回及时给出了回应的约翰与夏洛克的回答完全冲突，斯考特觉得困惑，但他明显更相信夏洛克的话：“磕破膝盖就很疼很疼了，约翰。你想要吃个布丁吗？吃个布丁会好一些的。”  
“我已经好很多了，斯考特，谢谢你。”  
“还有我不该叫你的肚子是怪物的，约翰，对不起。”  
约翰已经克制不住自己眼眶中打转的眼泪，他只好用拥抱掩盖住，告诉男孩今晚可以在刷牙之前去吃个布丁。  
得到这样的好消息之后，斯考特高兴地跑下了楼，留下约翰和夏洛克两人在书房里。  
在约翰不知道接下来该如何是好的时候，夏洛克主动走上前，将约翰从门口扶起，说带他去洗手间继续之前的事。

约翰的伤口与往常看起来并没有什么不同，夏洛克熟练地为约翰做着消毒，那有一点点凉，但夏洛克的动作也很轻柔。  
“谢谢你，夏洛克。”  
“我不想听这个。”  
“这是为了刚刚你为我做的事。”  
“我更不想听我们的孩子叫你怪物。”  
“嘿，他只是说这个伤口长得像怪物，那不一样。”  
“对我来说都是一样的——把敷料给我。”  
夏洛克贴好那块胶布后，他开始收拾盥洗台上的东西，约翰又拉下了衣服，说他得下楼去盯着斯考特睡前刷个牙。  
夏洛克没有回答约翰，但在约翰绕过他身侧的时候，抓住了约翰的手腕：“这不代表着我们和好了，约翰。”  
“……当然，如果你想睡卧室的话，我以后可以睡客房，夏洛克，我都可以。”  
夏洛克好像还想要说点什么，但他松开了约翰的手，约翰也没有留在原地等他说完。  
那一夜的夏洛克跟之前一样，没从书房出来过，而约翰也一个人在那张双人床上彻夜未眠。  
第二天一大早，汉斯就带着今天一天的食材出现了，他在厨房忙着做早餐，约翰则负责叫斯考特起床。约翰在一年前就恢复了自己在巴别塔医疗中心的工作，虽然一天仍会接待三四个不是真的来看病的患者，但能开四五张处方单，对约翰来说也很足够了。毕竟现在待在家里对他来说是一种折磨，而他不清楚这种折磨要持续多久。

约翰实在没能想到夏洛克能这样坚持下来一个月，夏洛克已经在客房的墙上贴满了他的实验数据和构造图纸，看上去又完全习惯了独居的日子。约翰却始终没有适应过来，只是在偶尔夏洛克加入了他和斯考特的早餐时才觉得安心。  
只是术后严格禁欲的一个月期满，夏洛克和约翰签订的协议就要履行，一周至少五天要存在有受孕可能的交媾：前戏和后戏都无所谓，最重要的是Alpha在Omega生殖道内的射精行为。  
约翰在第三天的时候就收到了检测芯片自动提示的信息，约翰的各项数值波动水平在48小时内完全没有达标，提醒约翰注意时限。  
恐怕夏洛克也收到了同样的消息。约翰想。他深吸一口气，想给隔壁房间的夏洛克发一条消息却始终不知道说什么。对着屏幕发呆的时候，夏洛克直接推开房门走了进来。  
约翰紧张地坐了起来，还没能说什么话，夏洛克走近，又把他推回了床上。  
“夏洛克？”  
“还是你说要先洗个澡？我给你五分钟。”  
“我只是想知道……这是不是也并非意味着我们和好了？”  
夏洛克的动作没停下，但再也没了声音。所以这的确是不会和好了，一切都是为了之前签订的协议罢了。  
约翰不明白夏洛克为什么在这样的情况下还能有这样的兴致，想起从一月前开始的冷战，翻涌起来的情绪让他无法呼吸，他发了狠推挤压在身上的夏洛克，却被夏洛克脱掉了下身的衣服。  
约翰复杂的情绪在对方机械冰冷的动作下凝成一股难耐的愤怒，他将怒气具象化为夏洛克肩膀上的咬痕。夏洛克疼得嘶声也没能让约翰停下，甚至让约翰下手的动作变得更狠了一些。  
直到Omega被长驱直入后，约翰才松开了夏洛克渗血的肩膀，眼泪再也收不住地涌了出来。  
约翰握着夏洛克胳膊的手越来越无力，他放弃了挣扎，不再拒绝也没有迎合，只是做着他现在唯一能做的事，让他的眼泪浸湿身下的床单。  
“别哭了，约翰，这都是你选择的，记得吗？”  
夏洛克亲吻着约翰的嘴唇，动作变得极尽温柔，他等着约翰的回吻。就算是协议要求的性爱，那也是真的性爱，Omega的身体早已有了反应，哭泣中的约翰逐渐放弃了理智和情绪，选择了本能。他和Alpha在喘息中完成今天的数据检测，当Alpha的种子进入他的生殖腔中，约翰熟练地蜷起身体收紧小腹，用下身将夏洛克吸的很紧。  
约翰的腿也不知道什么时候缠在了夏洛克的腰上，高潮的迷朦褪去后，夏洛克仍保持着交合的姿势亲吻着约翰，像是还不知足那样。

这次性爱到后来的时候，就像之前的每次性爱那样好。他们在分开后肩并肩躺在一起，十指紧紧相扣。  
如果不是双人床上只有一只枕头，约翰几乎就忘了他们已经冷战一个月了。  
赤裸着身体的约翰靠在夏洛克身上取暖，夏洛克便为约翰拉来一张毯子取暖，这时他们都收到了完成任务的通知。就算刚刚哭过的鼻音仍然很重，约翰还是看着那条消息提醒笑了出来。  
“我想起我还在上学时候做的实验了，天天在玻璃箱外等我的实验鼠交配好做观察记录——我想我现在知道那对可怜老鼠的感觉了。”  
夏洛克表示了赞同，但也不觉得好笑，他把约翰的手举到唇边吻了吻约翰的指节，问道：“我想再问你最后一次，你真的不愿意跟我逃离这个玻璃箱吗？”  
约翰先说他不想谈，但夏洛克发誓说这是最后一次了。  
“如果我这一次我拒绝了你，你是不是永远都不会跟我和好了？”  
夏洛克面对这个问题也没有直接回答，他再次亲吻着约翰，用着仿佛以后再也亲吻不到约翰的温柔。  
“我发誓这是我最后一次问你，也是我们之间最后一次冷战了。约翰，你当然可以留在伊甸，继续用你肚子上的怪物折磨我，或者行行好，给我一个机会，让我带你离开。”

好在那之后他们真的和好了，夏洛克的痛苦仍没能得到解决。至少约翰长达一个月的痛苦被解决了。夏洛克为了之前发生的一切向约翰道歉，不过已经如此用力地抗议过了一次，夏洛克已经接受他要将约翰的牺牲背负一生了。但如果约翰真的再度濒死，他无法保证自己不会采取任何形式的过激手段。  
只是如果真的到了那个时候，就算烧毁伊甸也没有任何意义。  
但夏洛克实在没能料到伊甸内的变化会完全超出他的预料，当斯考特五岁的时候，进行了十几年的舱生子的诱导转化实验在不断推进并不断失败之后终于被叫停。伊甸却宣称这是一次胜利，并终于公开了诱导ABO性别转化对身体无害的公告，伊甸决定要在未转化的女性胎生子上开始正式试验，希望借此能切实提高Omega胎生子的比例，来拯救岌岌可危的人类群体。  
这相当于承认了伊甸借研究生殖潜能的课题在没有未来的舱生子身上进行了预实验，好拿到一份逼迫所有人类都接受的无害证据，来让那些在伊甸后时代出生的女童都转化为生育率更高的Omega。  
这样残暴的事让约翰觉得惊恐，划开现有的Omega的肚子取出卵子是一回事，但让所有女孩都变为了生育机器就是另外一回事了。为了延续人类群体的癫狂愿望吞没了这些Omega胎生子，毕竟大多数发声的人都是高高在上的Alpha男性，他们或许也有女儿，但永远都不会知道那张手术台有多冰冷。  
伊甸再次爆发了一次又一次的游行，呼吁尊重人类由上帝赐予的性别，但当新生儿中舱生子的比例已经占有五成以上之后，尊重上帝的说法就已经没有那么有力了。  
最后抗议的呼声无疾而终，有关女孩被注射激素诱导分化的新闻也像是刻意被屏蔽了，仿佛一夜之后，再也没有人讨论这一话题。  
夏洛克感觉到问题有些不对，他仍在跟进有关诱导分化实验的消息，直到有一天他们回到了谈判桌上，谈论一条需要被追加的协议。  
“我们希望斯考特能被接纳进入诱导分化实验计划中。”  
约翰几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，但他也明白这背后的理由，因为他有一位Omega父亲，而伊甸希望斯考特能够继承约翰的生育能力。  
“这绝对不行，而且斯考特已经有五周岁了，他已经到了干涉年龄的上限——”  
“您没明白我的意思，这不是在同你们商量——所有规划内的孩子都义务参加，享受着乐园的庇护，当然就要履行延续乐园的义务——华生医生，您已经为乐园做过如此之多的牺牲了，不可能不会理解我们我的处境吧。”

夏洛克明白是时候了，但他还在等约翰主动开口，经过了数年的准备，他的方舟号已经万事齐全。就算他不会同约翰再提起那艘船，约翰也清楚夏洛克仍没有放弃过他的出逃计划。  
如果非要出逃的话，那也只能是现在了。  
那天晚上，约翰躺在床上辗转反侧，夏洛克在他身旁陪他醒着，约翰一直都没说出那句话，他只是问夏洛克他们该怎么办。  
“你知道该怎么办的，约翰。”  
约翰害怕那个答案，所以他没有继续说下去。今天他们没有任何做爱的心情，不约而同地无视了那条提醒，只是抱着彼此慢慢睡着。  
一夜无梦的睡眠也不能洗去昨日被板上钉钉的不幸，斯考特接受实验的日子就在两周之后，他们必须在两周内定夺。  
约翰试着和斯考特谈过，当问起斯考特未来是想要成为Alpha还是Omega的时候，斯考特回答说他并不觉得这两者有什么不同。  
或许自己的确把斯考特保护得很好，约翰想。  
“那你是更想要成为夏洛克，还是更想要成为约翰呢？”  
“那当然是夏洛克！”斯考特的声音非常笃定，“因为约翰最喜欢夏洛克了！”  
一个五岁的孩子当然不知道自己正面临什么。  
而约翰终于也承认那些发生在自己身上所有事的残忍了，他不愿意这些重演在任何人身上，更不想斯考特成为第二个自己，如果是为了斯考特，他当然愿意离开伊甸在辐射区流浪。  
他只是怕斯考特会恨自己，或许比起现在实验动物的处境，伊甸外才是真的炼狱。  
就在约翰拿定主意之前，夏洛克突然注意到了芯片数值的波动，他不动声色地骇进了传送系统，拦截了所有的最新数据。尽管这样很快就会被巴别塔发现，但夏洛克的猜测如果是正确的，那么这喘息的时间就是所有的关键。  
约翰仍不知道如何拿定主意的时候，夏洛克拿着芯片的数据分析报告来到约翰面前。  
“约翰，你怀孕了。再一次。”

夏洛克停留在交易地点的时长已经超过了两个小时。在驾驶舱监视屏中看着那个不断闪烁的发射器，约翰再也不能冷静了。现在时间每一分每一秒的流逝，夏洛克遭到攻击并受伤的可能性越来越大。  
他曾和夏洛克讨论过这个问题，夏洛克的回答时他尽量在斯考特能完全替代他之后再被杀，那样的话由斯考特来照顾约翰和罗莎，大家仍能在末日下存活。  
这样的玩笑并不好笑，夏洛克知道如果他遇害太早，相当于放任他的Omega和孩子们饿死在船里，斯考特连自己都照顾不好，不可能让约翰放心出去探险数天再返回到船上——就算斯考特有远超同龄人的能力，约翰也不可能替代夏洛克的存在，他甚至无法设置那复杂的地热能对接流程，如果这艘船失去了地接热能，死亡只是一个可以倒数计时的日期罢了。  
这也是为什么方舟号绝不能失去夏洛克，就算失去了约翰，也绝不能失去夏洛克。

在约翰破天荒地按照刻在墙上的流程启动了方舟号的逃生舱之后，他意识到在离开这艘船之前，他必须跟斯考特说点什么，毕竟如果一切真的顺利的话，他就再也无法回来了。  
“斯考特，你听我说，我现在要离开一会儿，你要一个人照顾妹妹一段时间。”约翰握着斯考特的手臂，看着斯考特睡意朦胧的眼睛，他强迫自己不要哭泣，至少是这个时候。  
“为什么？为什么约翰要走了？那夏洛克呢？”  
约翰咬着嘴唇强忍下了呜咽，他用力拥抱着斯考特，几次深呼吸后，他故作轻松地说：“你要照顾好妹妹，斯考特，夏洛克马上就会回来的。我发誓。”  
“那为什么你们都要走，不是说好夏洛克出去的时候，约翰会陪着我们吗？”  
男孩的哀鸣一刻未停，约翰的眼泪再也忍不住了，他没有哭出声音，只是把所有不能明说的话和着泪水吞下。  
“夏洛克在天黑之前就会回来，斯考特，如果夏洛克在天黑之前没能回来，你就去驾驶舱，按下那个写着不能碰的橙色按钮，就会有人带你回家了。”  
“是那个在玻璃罩里的橙色按钮吗？夏洛克说如果碰了，我们都会被抓走的……”  
“这次不会的，按下之后，方舟号就会联系你的大伯，他会帮你启动自动返航程序，你就能回家了，斯考特——只是你一定要答应我，坚持到天黑好吗，你要相信夏洛克。”  
约翰拿出了储物柜里所有的甜食和肉肠交给了斯考特，意识到他也该给罗莎准备最后一瓶奶。  
约翰并没有去看罗莎最后一眼，他怕自己会就这么放弃夏洛克，选择和他的孩子们慢慢死去。可至少他不必对斯考特作出如此残忍的事。  
在逃生舱门关闭之前，斯考特那稚嫩的声音又响起了：“这都怪我对不对——我不该要那只狗的，对不起，对不起约翰，我不要了，你不要走了，爸爸——”

“因为那对我来说并不是乐园。”夏洛克平静地说，“现在我们能聊聊我的处境吗？”  
为首的男人对夏洛克的说法只有冷笑，他告诉夏洛克现在他是这个地下避难所的一员了，是身为最底层的奴隶，负责那些危险的苦力——除非夏洛克能证明自己有极大的用处，否则每天食物和水都以最低限度的一半供给。  
“我们最近一直是大丰收，我用一条狗换来你身上所有的物资和一个劳力，现在对我们来说，奴隶是消耗品。所以告诉我们，你是想要在最深层做基础设备的维护，还是想要开拓新空间负责挖土。”  
“有我的装备，把你的基地换址重建都不成问题。”  
“我又不是傻瓜，而且你刚刚说的很清楚了——我已经决定拆掉这个大家伙，看看什么零件有用了。”  
小个子的男人听了这话开始愤愤不平，他说自己偏要找出操作这件装备的办法。  
夏洛克的隔离服被脱掉扔到一边后就被人蒙住了眼睛，有人从隔离舱的另一端负责押解他到避难所的更深层，那个首领说要新来的总得饿些天，只有饿得发昏了头后才会真的听话。  
夏洛克努力思考着对策，但他无法克制自己去想约翰，毕竟如果自己真的死在了这里，约翰该怎么办，如果想让孩子们活下去，只能回到乐园之中，但约翰就这样回去的话，生下了两个孩子的没有Alpha的Omega会遭受怎样的对待？  
伊甸会榨干约翰最后一滴血，与此同时，斯考特和罗莎也无法逃脱这样的命运。  
或许约翰会选择和孩子们一起平静地在方舟内死去，或许约翰会走最糟糕的那条路，拼死一般出现在这片地方，要从这些无耻之徒手中救回自己。

在一天之中罕见地出现了两次请求交易的信号，小个子终于放弃了那件装备打算去休息一下的时候，就又被迫和首领再次出现在避难所外。  
这一次出现的是一艘小巧的船，虽然仅仅有一个席位的它看起来没有任何的续航能力，但这种东西他们已经有几十年没有见过真品了。首领以为对方会带着更可怕的武器出现在他们面前的时候，却没想到从船里出现的男人连隔离服都没穿，只带着一把可笑的电刀，就算近身搏斗，也很难切开强化隔离服的电刀。  
“请问您是来做什么交易的呢？”  
首领的跟班已经笑成一团了，他们当然看出来这是亚当的同伴，想要用什么东西来换回亚当的命了。  
那个没有穿着任何装备的男人咬着电刀手脚并用地穿过废墟，想要靠近一些，这样才能说清楚来意。  
“我不知道你们为什么要抓我的Alpha——但我希望我能换下他。”  
首领对于这个Alpha的称呼已经觉得模糊了，毕竟对于新人类来说，性交单纯为了消遣，而繁殖也仅仅只是传说。  
所以他们的亚当真的有他的夏娃，他们一起逃出了伊甸园。  
“那么你有什么价值让我做这个交易呢？”  
约翰深吸了一口气，他知道在辐射区不该这样呼吸的，但他要想办法克制自己的颤抖。接下来说的每一句话都格外重要，都与夏洛克还有他们孩子的性命息息相关。  
“我可以让你们进入伊甸。”  
这句话显然提起了对面的兴趣，首领不是没有想过这种可能，但明显亚当是个硬茬，他甚至都没有提出任何真正利好的条件来交换自己的性命，果然还是在保护着更重要的东西。只是面前的夏娃不一样，他想要保护的东西就在他们手里。  
“我们大可现在就抓住你——所以那把电刀是做这个用的吗？”  
首领恍然大悟，面前这个Omega的确是抱着死志前来，并非单纯送死的。  
“是的，希望你听我说完，否则你不知道你损失了什么。”  
就算新人类对伊甸知之甚少，但他们也最清楚对于现在的伊甸来说，最重要的事就是繁衍人类。夏娃拉起上衣的衣摆展示了那个特殊的伤疤，作为自己尚保有生育能力的证据。如果能把夏娃送回伊甸，作为感谢，伊甸当然会接纳他们进入。  
“只是，如果你们放走我的Alpha，我乖乖带你们进入乐园，但如果你们敢伤他分毫，我劝你也别让我活着进入伊甸，否则我会想尽一切办法让你们生不如死。”  
“就算你说的是真的，这里距离伊甸数千英里遥远，我们要怎么过去呢？”  
“伊甸也在接收乐园外的信息，只要你们把我的名字在频段里播报出来，绝对会有乐园之中的人和你们联系。”  
首领没有说话，他试着靠近了一步，约翰手上的电刀就在他的脖子上划开了一个小口，于是对方三人都停下了。毕竟不管是仍能生育的能力，还是进入伊甸的门票，都太过诱人了。  
“你这样没有防护地站在这里，再过十几分钟你也没有什么利用价值了，不如我们爽快一点，只要你告诉我你们为什么逃跑，我再告诉你这个交易能不能做，如何？”  
约翰从不擅长撒谎。但他也知道对方只是远离伊甸的新人类，对伊甸内的光景一概不知。他们单纯地认为肚子上的伤疤是剖宫产留下的痕迹，于是约翰编造了一个伊甸强迫自己反复受孕的故事：只是为了得到更多健康的孩子，从成年后就未曾休息过，并且他不被允许和自己的孩子们见面，所有的小孩都被伊甸当作了熟透的果实摘走，Omega仅仅是一个用来繁育的机器罢了。  
“……就算这样，你也要回到伊甸，借此换回你的Alpha吗？不需要我们带着他一起回到伊甸吗？”  
隐瞒了斯考特与罗莎存在的约翰当然不会这样做，他的夏洛克要活下去，不仅仅是为了他，更为了他们的孩子：“他救过我一命。如果他回去的话，伊甸绝不会放过他——就像它不会亏待你们那样。”

夏洛克在黑暗中度过了大概几十分钟后，就发现了对方所谓要关他几天的计划并没有真的落实，这一次没有人蒙住他的眼睛，从昏暗的深处一步步走向更明亮更靠近地面的位置，除了处决自己，夏洛克没能想明白对方会做的其他可能。  
就算看到了隔离舱外那片绝望的风景时，夏洛克也没想明白，为什么约翰会凭空出现在这里，为什么他的脖子在不停地流血，为什么他看起来那么绝望。  
“你自由了，亚当，去坐上你的逃生船吧，夏娃亲自为你送来的——我不得不说我被你们的故事打动了，很美的故事，可惜你们遇到了我。”  
说完首领拍了拍夏洛克的肩膀，让人放开了对夏洛克的钳制。  
约翰举着那把细小的电刀不断靠近着夏洛克，夏洛克也顾不上到底是不是陷阱，他也走上前去，只想更靠近约翰一些。  
直到约翰同他一言不发地擦肩而过。两个在辐射下毫无防备到近乎赤身裸体的人类，就像是彼此都没有看见对方那样分开，完全没有意识到这就是永别。  
谁都没有回头。约翰知道自己任何犹豫的反应都是在致夏洛克于死地，而在靠近约翰的瞬间就明白发生了什么的夏洛克已经有了一个必须尽快落实的计划，如果不想这一面就是最后一眼，夏洛克必须争分夺秒。

在落入对方手中之后，约翰的眼睛也被蒙住，他听到有人用玩笑的语气问如果现在轰掉那艘逃生舱会怎么样，反正已经完好无损地捉到了Omega，他们已经可以进入伊甸了。  
“你没听到我们的夏娃之前说了什么吗？你不会想要自己在伊甸里的日子过得太苦的，如果想让Omega对你俯首帖耳，就该放过他心爱的亚当一命，让他对你心怀感激。”  
约翰不敢细想俯首帖耳背后的意思，更不敢躲开扶在自己后腰的手。现在他只想快点死掉，斯考特和罗莎已经有了夏洛克，约翰完成了答应斯考特的事，他们三个会好好活下去的。而夏洛克如果不想让约翰怀抱着恨意死去，就不会愚蠢到再来冒着所有人的生命危险来救他。  
夏洛克失去了他的外骨骼，他可以再做一件，但这时间也足够这些人发现伊甸没有跋涉数千里接他们回去的能力。一旦谎言被拆穿，约翰的性命也会如风中残烛。  
夏洛克那么聪明，那么他一定能明白到底发生了什么，也会知道他没有被救的可能和价值。  
约翰顺利地拯救了他的所有家人，他为自己感到骄傲，只是等当周遭终于安静了，他终于可以一个人趴在冰冷的地上，嚎啕大哭。

正如约翰所言，天黑之前，夏洛克果然回家了，就像是所谓的魔术，逃生舱顺利归位，只是那个单人座位里不再是约翰，而变成了夏洛克。  
夏洛克跳出逃生舱后的第一件事就是冲进了自己的实验室，本来跪坐在地板上嚎啕的斯考特踉跄地追了上去，他抱住了夏洛克的腿死死不肯松手，夏洛克根本顾不上安慰他的孩子，他从实验室的冷却柜里取出了藏在深处的子弹包，这是他在之前特制的子弹，杀伤力远不及传统枪械，毕竟夏洛克当初改装它并非是为了伤人。  
在等在子弹包复温的过程，他来到驾驶舱启动了船体与地热能的解绑程式。  
夏洛克没有使用应急稳定剂，方舟号在程式运行时船体都在轻轻颤动，夏洛克等着进度跑完，一遍遍在脑内重演自己的计划。  
约翰的牺牲对夏洛克来说并非是单纯的交换，这是万全之策最为痛苦的一步，因为夏洛克知道约翰会为了他这么做，但却不敢保证约翰能做到。  
约翰现在肯定祈祷着夏洛克能聪明到明哲保身，去专心照顾两个孩子，但却不肯相信夏洛克能救出自己。  
这不怪约翰，毕竟最值得依赖的装备只有那一件，失去了它就相当于失去了一切可能。  
但对于夏洛克来说，约翰才是那一切的可能。斯考特还在不停地哭着道歉，他说自己不想要狗了，他甚至不会再要任何东西了，他只想要他的父亲为他留下来，不要再露出那样凶恶的表情，也不要混身沾满了灰土，也不要脸上和嘴角挂着血污。  
夏洛克顾不上自己身上的辐射污染拥抱了斯考特，就算之后斯考特注定为此挨上一针。夏洛克少见的肢体接触立竿见影地让斯考特停止了哭泣，等着他接下来的发号施令。  
“现在，听清楚了，第一，不管今天我和约翰遇到什么，那都不是你的错，第二，答应给你的狗，我绝对会带回来。”  
斯考特愣住了，好像夏洛克说了非常难懂的话，他看着夏洛克坚毅的眼睛，突然反应过来了什么：“那约翰呢，爸爸，约翰他……”  
解绑完成的提示音响起，夏洛克揉了一把斯考特的脑袋，提醒他等自己接约翰回来，给斯考特做好清洁之前，千万不要去碰罗莎。  
“高速滑行还有三十秒倒计时，斯考特，回到你的船舱，扣好安全带。”

倒计时结束后，斯考特从来都不知道方舟号还能这么快，他能听见引擎刺耳的嘶鸣，碎石和沙砾不停撞击在方舟号外的光学涂层上，发出尖叫一般的摩擦声。  
男孩觉得嗓子疼的时候才意识到那其实是自己从刚刚开始就在尖叫了，他立马停下来，心虚想他的Alpha父亲有没有听见。只是夏洛克根本顾不上管他，现在在他眼里的只有方舟在不断靠近的那个坐标点。在巨大的噪音里，斯考特听到了罗莎的哭泣声，他想起父亲的嘱咐，看了看身上刚刚被父亲拥抱过后留下的痕迹，紧紧抓着身上的安全带，祈祷他的妹妹能平安无事。

当初就算船舱空间宝贵，设计之初麦考夫也从未准许避难船割弃攻击系统，夏洛克更不会，但之前的高速滑行继续耗费了绝大部分的储能，现在还要启动攻击系统，如果不能一招制胜，那就只是带着孩子来送死。  
约翰其实都明白，方舟号没有挽救他的机会，他只能通过交易来救回夏洛克。  
当方舟号恢复了待机警戒的模式，对方仍没有从地下避难所里出来，或许是在思考对策，或许单纯的因为夏洛克开来的巨型方舟吓乱了阵脚。  
约翰要是知道了，一定在心底怪他鲁莽，但约翰是那个先来以命相搏的赌徒，夏洛克学着他的样子也没什么不可。

那包子弹是夏洛克特制的，铅制弹头里填充了几微克的固体核材料，只要这样一发，就能让地下避难所的淡水储备全部报废。  
夏洛克穿上了一套新的隔离服，给防身手枪里填满了他的特质子弹，当他出舱之后，第一件事就是对他最开始发现的那个储水池开枪。  
后来的谈判称不上顺利，毕竟夏洛克已经用刚刚那一枪将这间地下避难所判了死缓，夏洛克的目的非常明确，先交出他的Omega，之后其他一切事都可以谈。他有充足的应急淡水，但一切都在交出Omega之后才可以坐上谈判桌。  
见到对方仍没有动静，夏洛克继续打穿了另一处的备用储备，他在船上的红外探测器上看得一清二楚，里面的水少得可怜，却也是压垮对方的最后一根稻草。  
当夏洛克把枪口转向空气滤网的时候，他们把约翰还了回来，他们对夏洛克恨得咬牙切齿，但此时此刻，他们知道更需要活下去。  
末日交易的法则，一切都以生存为最优先，干净的环境和水则是生存的基础，现在他们没有水了，更不能把地下避难所变成毒气室。  
之后的事就变得顺理成章了，夏洛克用船舱里伊甸标配的软包装水换回了自己的外骨骼，并用几只便携的一次性淡水净化器换回了一条虚弱的幼犬。夏洛克不在乎它还能活几年，他只是讨厌食言。

方舟号再次启动之前，夏洛克看到那个避难所驱逐了他们的奴隶，那些身体虚弱的人被枪指着也不肯离开隔离舱，末日之下，在阴暗的房间里操劳到死也比游荡在辐射区中强吗？  
但那都不归夏洛克去管了，如果当初他们按照约定给夏洛克那条狗的话，地牢之王现在仍能悠哉地躺在他的王座上。  
方舟号靠仅存的能源仍能做到返程，只要和那个刚刚解绑地热能源重新绑定，整修一个月，他们便能回到当初的样子。  
只是约翰的辐射病已经开始显露了，他皮肤泛红起泡，牙龈和结膜也开始出血。他说不出话来，也不敢去握斯考特的手，夏洛克告诉他一切都会好的，现在约翰只需要进入医疗舱里睡上长长的一觉。

黄昏中的方舟号缓缓降落在接触点上，喷射器的尾焰照亮了接触口，夏洛克有条不紊地扫描检测着周围可能存在的危险，接着最后一次机体扫描，需要修复的工作日志一行行排满了窗口，但不再有需要紧急处理的事态，夏洛克才松开握住驾驶杆的手指，仔细地、缓慢地向座椅靠上去，方舟号的顶灯熄灭，自动进入节能模式。  
然而这远不是一天的终点，他将斯考特和他的小狗赶回男孩的舱室里，替自己和船舱做了全面的清洁，出逃以来一直都没用过的船舱自洁模式还能照常运行省去了很多麻烦。接着是男孩和他的小狗，一天没有得到回应的罗莎这时才得到了Alpha父亲的照顾。  
当两个孩子和方舟号上的新成员都被夏洛克妥善地安置在了他和约翰的船舱里，所有人甚至小狗都按照暴露剂量和体重注射过稳定剂了，夏洛克才终于有时间去医疗舱看一眼已经陷入沉睡的约翰。冷光源照亮了约翰每一寸受过辐射的身体，根据辐射量计算至少需要一周约翰才能够醒来，夏洛克本以为第一个会用上这个医疗舱的人会是他自己。  
夏洛克伸出手罩在了医疗舱的顶盖之上，他现在有一点能够理解这种没有意义的举动了，他想要抚摸约翰的脸庞，哪怕是隔空的也行，至少这能够驱散一些约翰举着电刀与他擦肩而过的画面，顺着脖颈处流下的血液濡湿了衣服。他的Omega在赴死前甚至不愿意给自己最后一个眼神。  
夏洛克仍然记得那个瞬间的阳光有多么炽热而浓烈，仿佛能够将他点燃，直到剩下一堆余烬。那样灼烧般的热意与温暖延续了很久，约翰回到方舟号上时就已经不能说话了，他被夏洛克扶着进入医疗舱前摸了一下夏洛克的脸。  
长日将尽，夜幕吞噬掉了最后一缕黄昏，天地间的巨大空洞才抽干了夏洛克所有的情绪，他回到驾驶舱，坐在驾驶位上点了一支烟，恢复了那一则一直被他静音处理的通讯。  
等待数秒的通信延迟过去，里面传来了麦考夫的声音，夏洛克点了一支烟，在安静的夜晚独自欣赏麦考夫语气里难得的慌乱：“你怎么敢让我提心吊胆了三个小时才接通？你们还好吗？约翰回来了吗？”  
“危险解除了，麦考夫，联系你是斯考特一个人的决定，约翰现在是辐射病三期，已经进入医疗舱休眠了——斯考特和罗莎都很好。”  
“所以是个女孩……谢天谢地，为了不会每天都紧张得睡不着觉，我一直都在告诉自己你们都死了。”  
“我也一样，为了安慰约翰，我告诉他在伊甸发现我们叛逃的第一时间，你就被处死了：介于你为伊甸的杰出贡献，他们给了你一个痛快。”  
夏洛克听到另一边打火机点烟的声音，他想起和麦考夫站在一起抽烟的日子。  
“斯考特真的吓坏了。或许你该等罗莎觉醒成Alpha之后带着他们回到伊甸——只是千万别再把约翰搞怀孕了。”  
“那就等到那时候再说吧，麦考夫，你能活那么久吗？”  
麦考夫的笑声延迟了数秒出现在通讯器中，夏洛克掐断了通信。  
太阳落山后船舱里逐渐变得冰冷，恒温系统自动开启，夏洛克在操控面板上关掉驾驶舱和空舱的系统，只留下了孩子们在睡的船舱。驾驶舱里烟气和呼吸间的水汽缠绕一起，夏洛克看着它们消失在舱顶。


End file.
